Winchester Haven
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean and Arandi AU. Dean and Sam are teens living the simple life on a ranch until Arandi and Jade blow through their lives. No supernatural hunting involved.
1. Chapter 1

The Dean/Jensen and Arandi universe has been well accepted and I get many requests to find more ideas to bring these two together and I'm trying because I love them together just as much.

Dean and Sam are brothers in this one but not hunters.

In this story Arandi is older and worldlier and Dean is the innocent coming of age farm boy. Just saying that makes me blush.

Dean is barely touching eighteen and Arandi is twenty two.

WINCHESTER HAVEN

Dean sighed heavily and shivered at the slight chill of the early morning air. He should be used to his before dawn chores but still they were daunting some days.

He could hear Sam humming not too far away doing his work as they both cleaned out stalls and fed the horses that their parents took in to board.

Dean loved the animals getting to know new arrivals and feeling proud when an horse that he took care of went on to bigger and better things, the hardest part being to say good bye.

Three new horses were coming in later in the day and he could hardly wait. His dad let them sleep in most Saturdays but not this one. They had to be ready to go because apparently the new horses belonged to important influential people and they were staying for dinner.

The owner insisting that anyone taking care of his animals were sitting down to dinner with him and his daughters. Dean sighed again unable to fathom just what they might have to ingest tonight since it was all being catered and they had to dress at their Sunday best but they had been promised to be able to sleep until noon the following day.

Dean could hardly wait, it was a rare opportunity so he was going to behave he never liked his dad being angry with him. He could beat a grizzly in temper when he got riled.

They were barely finishing up and washing their hands and face when the sun made its appearance and Dean stifled a yawn, while most people loved seeing the sun rise and it was beautiful on the ranch, he had seen more than enough sunrises for a lifetime.

"Breakfast is up!" Their mom yelled and Dean's stomach growled on cue and he took off running because he had to get what he could before his too big little brother ate everything in sight.

While Sam had the longer legs, Dean had the speed and he hit the front door first and his mom was already holding a plate piled high held out for him. He grabbed the plate and grabbed a handful more bacon with his mom swatting at him.

Sam at his heels kissed his mom on the cheek as he took his plate and Dean rolled his eyes as he stuffed his face.

Their dad walked in and Mary pulled another piled plate from the microwave.

"Thanks I always wonder if these two cyclones will leave me anything." John grinned.

Dean flexed his muscled arm. "Hey got to stay mean and lean and I need the protein."

"Careful with all the bacon Adonis or you're going to have to work out extra hard."

"Yeah you know because I'm the lazy one." Dean countered.

Dean could remember toddling around after his dad and Uncle Caleb watching them work hard every day anxious for the day he could help out.

There were times that he wished that he hadn't been so anxious since he had been put to work the minute that he could hold a shovel.

Sure hard work have given them the hard bodies and great strength but the same thing every day just got frustrating and he couldn't wait to go to college and get into sports medicine so that he could travel with a football team and see the world.

He was weeks away from turning eighteen, months away from graduating and he had dated a grand total of two girls.

He got lots of attention from the female gender but he barely had time to study let alone go steady and most girls wanted that.

He was about to become an adult and his experience with girls was downright pathetic.

He and Sam were both considered handsome and rugged and Dean had blushed out of his skin when he was voted most handsome and had to pose with the girl voted prettiest for yearbook pictures.

His mom had made the biggest deal about it and now he had to see himself in full color every time he walked into the living room because his mom had the picture made poster size.

He didn't see the big deal, he was Dean Winchester and that was about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new horses had arrived and holy they were beautiful well cared for stallions. Dean had fallen in love with the solid black horse and spent over and hour getting him adjusted and groomed.

It was funny living on a horse ranch and he had had handled hundreds of horses but had never owned his own.

This would be the horse of his dreams.

"I think you're spending way too much time with the horses the way that you're mooning over that one." Sam laughed.

"Look at him Sam he's like midnight and stars." Dean sighed.

"Maybe you should ask him to the prom."

Dean shot his brother the death glare and before he could respond their mom was hollering for them to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked himself over in the mirror just as he heard the arrival of a vehicle in their drive.

He rushed to the window to see what their guest looked like but the huge hummer that they had arrived in blocked the view. He could see his mom and dad greeting the arrivals.

The people catering had arrived a couple of hours before and Dean's stomach had been growling with all the wonderful scents drifting through the house.

Once he heard the front door open and voices carrying through the house he headed to the door where Sam was also making his way to the stairs.

The tussled with each other trying to be the first down and they both stopped mid stairs when they laid eyes on the two girls standing just inside the door.

Dean's mouth went dry seeing the two gorgeous ladies but the one with the black hair and the blue eyes. Oh those eyes.

He thought he was going to tumble down the stairs when she turned to look at him and smiled.

Mary looked toward them. "Are you two going to stand there being rude or are you going to come say hello to our guests?"

Dean's legs suddenly felt very heavy but he drew himself up to full height and made his way down the stairs with Sam at his side.

"Jonathan these are my boys and also the main care givers of all the horses, my oldest Dean and this is Sam." John introduce them to the very important looking man.

Dean and Sam shook his hand.

"Well if you take care of my horses as wells as you do your sons I should have nothing to worry about." Jonathan chuckled indicating the height of the two towering boys.

"They both ate miracle grow when they were toddlers." Mary joked.

"Dean and Sam these are my daughters Arandi and Jade." Jonathan introduced.

Dean suddenly found himself face to face with the raven haired beauty as he extended his hand and was amazed at the small curtsy that she gave.

He had no idea women still did that but when she touched his hand he felt a flutter of warm butterflies flying through his stomach.

"Pleased to meet you." He said in his deep raspy voice.

Arandi smiled up at him. "Likewise Dean." She replied.

Dean was transfixed and dinner was going to kill him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi washed her hands as her sister waited for her.

"Well at least these boys are delicious." Jade said grinning.

"Dean's green eyes are pools of innocence." Arandi smiled. "Someone that hot shouldn't be so innocent."

He was hot when Arandi had seen him coming down the stairs the slacks he wore clinging to all the right places the bulge of his arms well defined through his shirt and this was going to be an interesting night.

Arandi sighed wondering just how much fun she could have in a few hours.

When they made their way back to the table Dean and Sam waited to seat them and Arandi smiled politely.

"Thank you." She said sweetly enjoying the bright blush that crept up Dean's neck but then she frowned when she noticed her dad in the foyer talking rather animatedly on the phone.

When he got to the table he looked angry.

"Is everything ok father?" Arandi asked.

"No it seems that you can't go home yet." He answered.

"But I thought…."

"Arandi you are going to have to stay somewhere for a while with your sister while I go take care of business." Jonathan interrupted.

"I want to be near the horses." Arandi said.

"John, Mary I will pay any price if you will allow my daughters to spend a couple of weeks here on your lovely ranch, I would prefer them here instead of some impersonal hotel."

"Of course Jonathan we have gorgeous cabins for people who want to get away for a bit." John answered.

"Will that work for you Arandi?"

She nodded.

"Alright then let me call Pablo to have your things brought here and then we can eat."

Arandi looked at her father uncomfortably knowing that if her dad was willing to leave her behind things weren't good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had thought getting through the night was going to be hard, now Arandi and Jade were staying for a while which meant that he had to see her every day especially since he was taking care of their horses.

His heart was already strained just seeing her sitting across from him and he was scolding himself for even daring to hope that someone like Arandi would want anything to do with her horse handler.

The dress she wore now probably cost more than Dean's entire wardrobe.

He could feel his face heating up every time that he looked up at her and she was watching him with a smile as if she was trying to read him and God he hoped that he wasn't that easy to read.

That a six foot one two hundred pound high school senior had had one sloppy wet kiss and that was his sex life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi watched Dean and enjoyed the way he tried to hide his face shyly, it intrigued her that someone so handsome, tall, and manly was so shy and reserved.

She couldn't help but smile at him because if she had to endure a couple of weeks on this ranch she was going to have some fun while she was there.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. EYES WIDE OPEN

EYES WIDE OPEN

Dean yawned as he walked to the barn with Sam so much for sleeping in late with the Remington sisters staying there they had to work harder.

Dean was just grateful that spring break had started and he had a week home instead of school.

They both stopped walking when they heard a low voice murmuring in the darkness of the barn.

Apparently Arandi was an early riser.

Dean felt his heart speeding up having gone to bed thankful to have made it through dinner and then had to get up during the night because he was starving, having not dared pigged out like he usually did.

Arandi was using a lantern instead of the overhead lights.

"Is everything ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to take my horse out for a run before you groom him. Can you show me which way to go?"

"It's still very dark and can be dangerous if you don't know your way around." Dean said as he reached to run his hand down her horses neck, of course the beautiful black stallion would be hers.

Arandi stared at him then at her horse and Dean pulled his hand back thinking that he had done something wrong.

"What are you the horse whisperer or something?" She asked in awe.

"I love horses." He replied.

"Dean you have no idea how totally spoiled my horse is, he doesn't let anyone but me touch him like that so you must have the touch."

Dean blushed hard. "I've been working with horses since I could crawl."

"Ride with me then, I'm already feeling boxed in."

"I have to….."

"Go Dean I'll do this." Sam shoved him giving him the 'are you stupid' look.

"You can ride my dad's horse, he's the only one who can even remotely keep up with Winchester."

"Your horse is named Winchester?"

Arandi laughed lightly. "Yeah I know that was one reason that my dad checked out your ranch and that maybe my horse would feel special on a ranch with his name."

"What made you name him that?"

Arandi shrugged. "I had just fired a Winchester rifle at a shooting range when I found out he was mine and I thought it suited him so you going or what?"

Dean smiled and nodded he had to see and feel these powerful horses full speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was unbelievable and if he had been alone he would have been whooping like a kid at the speed these horses ran at and she hadn't been bragging Winchester was like a bullet.

Arandi looked absolutely gorgeous astride the great horse and man he couldn't remember ever wanting to kiss someone so much. Someone whose shoes he probably couldn't afford.

They came to the end of the property and slowed to a halt as the day slowly lightened up.

Dean thought he was dreaming as the first morning rays filled Arandi's eyes and they looked inhumanly blue and God he had to stop staring at her.

She was staring at him having no idea that his eyes were nearly sparkling a beautiful green with gold flecks that once again had her wondering what type of girls went to Dean's school that he didn't have a girl for every day of the week.

She got off her horse so that he could rest and Dean joined her. "So your girlfriend isn't going to get jealous that you're out here with me." She asked.

Dean blushed. "I don't have a girlfriend." He whispered.

"Why not are you gay?" She poked loving to make him blush.

"Hell no." Dean yelped. "I just never have time with school and the ranch."

"I know how that goes." Arandi sighed. Her life didn't leave much room for serious relationships either but she still had some fun.

"Breakfast is probably ready we should head back." Dean said softly.

"Yeah I'm hungry and I'll let you ride Winchester this time." She smiled as Dean's face lit up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Arandi laughed as they stumbled into the kitchen.

John raised an eyebrow and was about to lecture his son for not working but Arandi quickly made the save.

"Your son was gracious enough to help me exercise my horse and my dad's, you have an amazing place."

Sam was mouthing to Dean that he owed him and Dean didn't care having enjoyed riding two of the fastest horses that he had ever witnessed.

He couldn't stop talking about it the whole time as he tried to eat.

John and Mary exchanged glances, it had been a long time since their son had been so excited about anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sighed loudly as dirt and small rocks flew against his jeans as he finished up the weed eating around the house. Of course it would end up being a ninety plus degrees day and he was dirty, hot, and sweaty.

His parents had gone into town for supplies and Sam and Jade were off riding horses this time and Arandi was in her cabin.

He eyed the pool and thought what the hell he had to clean it anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi licked her lips because Dean made a pretty picture all sweaty and hot his t-shirt clinging to his sweaty body. She never knew dirty could look so hot and she wondered what he would think if he knew she was watching him.

She let out a gasp as Dean pulled off his t-shirt revealing miles of tanned freckled skin over taut bulging muscles and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be this boy's spring memories for the rest of his life.

To where years from now he would think back on her and remember fondly the woman that pushed him into manhood.

She had a goal now and Dean Winchester was going to remember her forever after she walked away.

She watched him heading to the pool between their house and the cabins and he peeled his jeans off next and his bowed legs were adorable and she could imagine what she could do to make them a bit more bowed.

He dove into the water in swimming trunks and fuck if he wasn't the hottest picture as he came up with the water glistening all over him and the way that his lips parted at the feel of the cool water taking away the heat of his body.

Oh yeah she was so getting a part of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sighed at the feeling of the water taking the heat off his overheated body and he moved to exit the pool to put his jeans back on before anyone saw him but he stopped sitting on the step submerged in the water as he watched Arandi coming out of her cabin and walking towards him.

The whimper escaped his lips before he could control it and he prayed she didn't hear it.

She was wearing the barest of bikinis and Dean was rock hard in seconds. He blinked hard feeling the heat race up his neck. How in the hell was he supposed to get out of the pool now with such an obvious problem?

"Mind if I join you?" She purred.

Dean nodded afraid to speak.

She sat on a lounger and smiled at him. "Would you be a dear and put lotion on my back?" She lay on her stomach and Dean looked up at the sky. It was like a royal punishment and great reward all rolled up into one. He got to touch her and that was it.

He stepped out of the pool at least glad that she couldn't see the bulge in his shorts which was only going to get worse but who in their right mind was going to say no to this.

"Sit beside me I won't bite." She smiled back at him. "Hard." She added.

Dean gulped but took the bottle of lotion and sat beside her hip, he slowly drizzled the lotion over her shoulders and back.

"Can you do my legs too, I'm feeling lazy." She sighed.

"Ok." He managed trying to still his suddenly trembling hands. 'I can do this.' He said to himself.

The heat of her skin sank into his hands as he touched her and her skin was so soft and perfect.

He worked the lotion into her skin and moved slowly enjoying the feel.

"Wow you have great hands." She murmured.

His hands were strong and calloused from years of working hard.

He paused as he reached the small of her back took a deep breath and continued.

He thought he was going to hyperventilate when he did her legs and then she sat up.

Dean turned himself trying to hide the suddenly bigger bulge.

She stood up and stretched her taut belly right in his face. "I'm bored Dean and I need to be not be bored or I get a little crazy." She motioned for him to stand and he did hoping she wouldn't look down.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked holding her gaze.

She stepped closer to him, his heart racing. "I got a couple of ideas." She said in a whisper then shoved him into the pool.

Her laugh was beautiful as he broke the surface of the water and he couldn't help but join her. "You play dirty."

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet." She grinned slyly and jumped in the water.

They raced around the water splashing each other and they laughed hysterically. They got a little carried away though and Arandi spun a bit too hard her elbow connecting with Dean's face.

Sparks of pain shot through his nose and he slipped under the water choking on the water that filled his mouth.

Arandi pulled him up. "Fuck I'm sorry, let me see." She said guiding him to the steps and making him sit.

"I'm fine just startled me." He said sheepishly.

"I'll feel better if I make sure ok." She leaned into to look as his face sliding her hand across his cheek.

Dean couldn't suppress the shudder that went through him.

Arandi looked at him curiously. "Hasn't anyone ever touched you like that?" She whispered.

He felt so embarrassed but he shook his head.

"I find that hard to believe because I want to touch you everywhere." She purred her lips barely brushing his. "Count all those adorable freckles."

"Arandi I…." Dean murmured.

"It's ok Dean I know you're not experienced and I'm fine with that."

"Is it that obvious?" He blushed.

"Yeah and it's more than hot." She whispered as she straddled his lap.

Dean thought he was going to die. "Arandi please…" He moaned unsure what he was pleading for.

"Trust me ok." She said gently kissing him, his lips parted in moan and he gasped as her tongue passed his lips and she moved against his huge erection. "These country girls just don't know what their missing do they?" She sighed more than impressed with his size.

She kissed his neck and it sent tingles through him and he slowly raised his trembling hands to her hips.

Fuck he had never felt so good and he never wanted like this, staring into her incredible blue eyes he groaned her name as he came so hard he stopped breathing for a few seconds just to feel in roll through him.

What was she going to think of him now coming like a twelve year without even doing anything but having her on his lap?

"I'm sorry."

"Did it feel good?" She asked.

He nodded hard.

"Then you have nothing to feel sorry about." She kissed him gently and moved away from him.

"But you…" He didn't even know how to say the words.

"Say it Dean I want to hear those words off those gorgeous pouty lips." She coaxed him.

After what she had done to him he would jump off a bridge to make her happy. "Don't you want to come?" He whispered pulling her back and kissing her hotly, really kissing her and he was floating with happiness.

"Do you want to see me come Dean?" She said into his lips.

"Fuck yeah." He groaned feeling himself getting hard again already.

"Um you have great stamina my dear." She mumbled kissing behind his ear and he shuddered.

The sound of voices pulled them apart and Dean hated his little brother right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean could barely concentrate the rest of the day playing how he had felt in his mind over and over again fuck he had enjoyed it so much his toes curled even now.

He had enjoyed his right hand since he found out what he could do with it occasionally his left if needed but that didn't even compare to what Arandi had made him feel and she had barely touched him.

He could only imagine what going further would feel like and he was hard just thinking about it.

Pain flared through his hand having sliced it open on tin because he wasn't concentrating the way he should be.

He grabbed a rag dripping blood everywhere, he was going to need stitches.

He started toward the house so that his mom could clean him up and stitch him up, she was an expert since she had three accident prone men.

Then Arandi was suddenly in front of him. "Your bleeding, what happened?"

"I cut myself but I'm fine my mom knows how to stitch cuts."

"Are you ok really?" She asked holding his hand gently.

"I am now." He whispered to her and he smiled because she was the one blushing.

She walked with him holding his hand up for him as if it might fall off and he kind of liked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had no idea why Dean was suddenly so under her skin but she couldn't get him out of her mind and she wanted to see and hear him fall apart again because he was so beautiful when he was like that, so fucking beautiful.

She was walking to go find him and flirt a little more when she saw him walk out of the barn dripping blood everywhere.

Her mother hen had kicked and she ran to him to make sure he was ok and his smile even though he was in pain lit up his face.

He made her blush, no one made her blush but she liked it because it was Dean, hell his innocence was intoxicating to her.

She helped him into the house and Mary sighed as if this was an everyday occurrence. She took care him while Arandi watched and she could tell Dean was being super stoic just for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since his mom didn't numb his hand it hurt like a bitch but he held it together since Arandi was sitting there watching him intently.

Why was she doing this to him and now his mom was watching both of them trying to read the situation.

Dean looked at her hoping she clearly read the 'please drop it.'

Mary smiled and left them alone. "Dinner will be up at six." She called.

"It must hurt so much." Arandi whispered caressing his bandaged hand gently.

"I'm good." He answered.

"You don't have to work anymore do you?"

"Nah I was already done for the day."

"Take me for a walk?" She asked.

He'd walk naked through a cactus patch if she asked. "My pleasure."

They walked side by side Dean deciding to take her towards the lake on the other side of the property.

"Wow why didn't we ride this way?"

"It's a little rougher for the horses and we can't risk horses that don't belong to us."

"Do you have a horse?"

"No I'm not that lucky, my dad figures we need just one work horse when we have such variety come through here." He shrugged.

"I can't imagine not having Winchester." She sighed.

"Your horse is a dream."

"I've had him since he was born and we connected the second I touched him."

"He's a very lucky horse." Dean smiled at her and took a deep breath and reached to tuck a loose hair behind her ear, he just had to touch her.

Arandi looked up into his big eyes as he took her in and she felt hot all over, she got eyed often in her life but Dean's look was so honest and open.

She took his hand as they walked back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ate dinner and Dean could barely sit still. Arandi and Jade joined them for a couple of movies but with John and Mary in the room they only talked about the movies.

In bed Dean tossed and turned, wound up and his hand throbbed. He was so confused and what the hell was he supposed to do?

Arandi Remington was going to drive him insane.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. RESTLESS

RESTLESS

"Arandi you're just going to have to stay there longer things are not good here and I need for you to be safe." Jonathan said over the phone.

"Is it Tobian?"

"We are not sure of anything Arandi but it may be a couple of months now before we can be sure that you are safe here. I'm more than sure that no one knows that you are at Winchester Haven but just to be safe I'm having Pablo take you into the city so that you will be spotted and seen shopping and taken to hotel from there decoys will take your and Jade's place and you will go back to the ranch. Make sure and get everything that you may need for a couple of months."

"Yes father."

"I will try to visit you but I thinks it is better to not call you very often so no one traces these calls."

"As you wish father but please be safe."

She sat staring at her phone for a few minutes unsure what to do but she was all for shopping.

She left her cabin to go tell Mary that they would be staying longer and that they were going shopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should ask her to the prom." Sam elbowed Dean as they fed the horses.

"Dude be serious why would Arandi want to go to my prom that's like a neon sign reminding her that I'm still in high school and she's already done with college."

"She doesn't seem to mind the age difference." Sam prodded.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you what happened." Dean glared at his brother.

"As if I wouldn't have figured it out the way you've been acting around her." Sam chuckled. "She's into you though."

"You think so?" Dean asked expectantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stepped back from the door having heard every word spoken by the brothers. The prom, well things just kept getting more interesting.

She made herself known letting Dean and Sam know instead that they were staying longer and that they were going shopping. She wished that she could invite Dean to go with her but she didn't want to get him all wrapped up in her life.

"I'll bring you back a present." She said giving Dean a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing back to the cabin.

"Shut up." Dean warned when he heard Sam laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean paced in his room waiting for Arandi to return they had not come back yet and it was already getting dark.

They had already eaten dinner and Arandi had texted Mary that they were eating in town.

He ran down the stairs when he finally saw the head lights coming up the drive and nearly crashed into Sam.

"Dean, Sam, what are you doing?" Their dad said from the couch.

"Arandi and Jade are back we're going to go help them unload." Dean answered.

"Alright Romeos just know you still have to be up at four a.m."

Dean and Sam exchanged smiles, this was their dad's way of telling them they could stay up as long as they got the job done.

Arandi and Jade were just opening the back of the large SUV and the driver was pulling things off of the top of the vehicle.

"Can we help ladies?" Sam asked.

"Of course you can." Jade replied and within minutes they had all the countless boxes and bags inside the cabin.

Arandi walked out with the driver talking quietly with him and then he started unloading groceries and taking it to house Dean and Sam helped him do that and he left, then they helped their mom put everything up before heading back to the girls.

"Did you leave anything for the rest of the shoppers?" Dean poked.

"We were barely getting started." Arandi pouted.

Dean and Sam stood by awkwardly until Arandi asked them if they could stay and they nodded sitting on the sofa to watch the sisters unpack.

How could they possibly need so many clothes and shoes?

Arandi smiled brightly as both sisters came with more than one bag to the brothers. "We got you some stuff we asked your parents if it was ok so you wouldn't get in trouble. I told them it was just a bonus for the hard work keeping our horses well taken care of and happy."

Dean and Sam blushed but took the bags finding name brand jeans and shirts and even three pairs of the most popular sneakers and a brand new pair of boots. There were also hoodies and caps and other goodies.

"I get the feeling that our meager wardrobe did not suit your tastes." Sam laughed.

"No it wasn't that." Jade stammered.

"I was joking." Sam chuckled. "Thank you though we have to hear often that we shouldn't spend money on things that we only need one of."

"Hell the only reason we have new clothes at all is because our aunts and uncles send us gift cards." Dean said.

Arandi yawned big.

"I guess we should let the ladies get to sleep." Dean sighed a bit disappointed.

Sam walked into the small kitchenette with Jade and Dean and Arandi walked outside.

"Meet you in the morning for another ride?" Arandi asked taking Dean's hand to pull him closer.

"I'd like that." He whispered as Arandi got on her toes to kiss him softly and he leaned in closer to deepen it. "Thank you for all this." He said about the clothes.

"My pleasure." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was up an hour earlier than usual and he was in the barn trying to get as much done before he rode out with Arandi.

Sam raised an eyebrow when he found him almost done and didn't get a chance to make a comment when Arandi arrived.

He already had the horses ready to go and they took off into the darkness feeling the freedom of the ride.

Dean led them to another part of the ranch where there was a small babbling brook and rock formations and they let the horses rest sitting by the brook as the sun came up.

Dean realized that he had been wrong there were still some sunrises that he wouldn't mind witnessing as he stared at Arandi with the new rays of sunshine making her glow and man he wanted her.

"Arandi…." He began.

She hushed him with a kiss and he moaned into it.

They lay back on the ground just kissing and Dean thought he was going to explode in his pants.

Arandi moved to kneel beside him. "Dean have you done anything with a woman?"

He blushed to his core as he whispered an embarrassing "No."

"That's what makes me want you." She purred nuzzling against his neck and making him shiver. "I can teach you to please a woman, do you want to please me Dean?"

"Fuck yeah." He moaned.

Dean was trembling as she began to unbutton his over shirt and then yanked off his Henley right along with it showing his bare chest in the still cool morning making his skin pebble.

"I want you to keep your eyes on me as much as you can and let me take care of you." She murmured kissing his body.

She so fucking loved being in control and the only one to do this to him.

"Pay attention to the way I kiss you and next time you'll be doing it to me."

"Fuck." Dean gasped fighting not to come straight then and there, he was hot from toe to crown and he needed and wanted and fuck.

She drove him crazy with butterfly kisses and soft circling touches over his skin and this sunrise would be etched in his brain for all eternity.

He was breathing hard as she worked down his torso and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when her hand brushed over his erection over the denim and it was as if someone had added gas to his flame.

She began to unbutton his jeans and he panicked.

"Arandi I….."

Once again she hushed him with a kiss and he whimpered into her lips.

"Trust me ok?" She said working his jeans open. "I know I'm moving fast but I believe that life is too short to waste time wondering if you should or shouldn't, when you know what you want go after it."

He knew he was flushed no one besides himself had ever touched him like this and he was going to die.

Arandi smiled to herself loving the sweet little needy sounds she was pulling from him and everything about him was gorgeous even his dick as she pulled it free and she could hardly wait to hear the sounds he made when she worked her magic.

Kissing the miles of tanned skin had been better than she could have dreamed and fuck that innocence was intoxicating.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He moaned his body trembling with anticipation.

"So are you Dean fuck you are gorgeous from top to bottom." She gave one butt cheek a firm squeeze to emphasize which bottom she meant.

He nearly arched in half when her lips surrounded his hardness and he gasped her name, he had never felt anything like it and fuck just fuck.

She licked and flicked her tongue all over his weeping erection as he tried hard to keep control but his entire body was melting in obscene pleasure and all he could do was say her name again and again in a panted moan.

Fuck she could listen to him for hours it was so hot and the way he looked as he came undone should be illegal.

"Fuck!" He cried out as his climax tore through him and it was unlike anything he could have ever hoped for.

His fingers of one hand curled in her hair the other clawing at the ground.

She licked him through the aftershocks and he thought he was going to pass out and how fucking embarrassing would that be?

"I guess you enjoyed that." She teased.

He flushed deep. "Why me?" He whispered.

"Honestly when I noticed how pure you were I just had to corrupt you." She smiled.

"I don't know what to do for you." He confessed.

"Don't you worry sweetness when it's time I'll show you what to do." She promised.

Dean thought his own taste would be gross but it was strangely erotic and if she didn't stop these things he was going to be rock hard again.

"We better get back." Arandi said.

Dean wasn't sure he could move ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was on cloud nine the rest of the day and just wanted to spend every moment with Arandi but he couldn't.

He hummed as he worked and replaying the event in his head was a bad idea because his jeans were suddenly very snug.

He looked towards the cabins and he could see Arandi on the phone outside pacing and looking upset.

He wanted to go see what was wrong but his dad came storming into the barn. "Dean didn't I tell you to fix that fence on the west end of the lake?"

"I did fix it." Dean defended.

"Well you did a shitty job because it's down again and I want it fixed yesterday."

"Oh come on dad I've done a lot today just let me do it tomorrow."

"Did I say this was up for discussion? How about I don't pay you till it's done then?"

Dean huffed angrily and grabbed his gear and took the work horse out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi got off the phone with her father and watched as Dean rode off looking angry.

She could see John in the doorway of the barn looking after him looking angry as well.

She wondered what was going on and whether it had anything to do with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean cursed for the hundredth time as the barbed wire shot loose. He was covered in sweat and dust. He was going to cool off in the lake as soon as he was done with this stupid chore.

He heard another horse coming and was surprised to see Arandi riding towards him on Winchester. He instantly felt better.

"You looked upset I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She said as she dismounted with a big bottle in hand. "And I brought you some water."

He took the bottle of water drinking half and pouring the other half over his head and it felt great.

"Thank you, it's just sometimes I wonder if my dad sees me as his son or his slave."

"You do work so very hard, but it pays off." She said running a finger down his toned stomach over his shirt.

Dean shuddered at the mere touch. "You looked upset too." He deterred.

"Just my dad isn't sure when we can go home." She sighed.

Dean didn't even want to think about that.

Winchester began to jerk agitated and then the other horse jerked nervously.

Dean looked around to see what was upsetting the horses as Arandi tried to calm her horse.

Dean saw and heard the rattlesnake right where Arandi was struggling with the horse and he ran just as Winchester reared.

Dean wrapped himself around Arandi spinning her around but the force of the horse's body slammed them to the ground. Arandi grunted as the air was knocked out of her and her head connected with a tree root.

Dean cried out as hot searing pain shot through him but Arandi under him unmoving scared him senseless.

"Arandi?" He called to her looking behind him Winchester reared again coming down on the snake and killing it and breaking the post holding them in place, both horses sped away. The backlash of the breaking post caught Dean in the temple and he saw stars.

He pulled himself to his knees nausea hitting him and he blinked hard.

Dean's chest clenched painfully, he was hurt and Arandi was hurt and he had no phone and as far as he could tell neither did she.

"Arandi?" He said again lifting her head slightly and he gasped in pain, panic hovering when he drew back a blood covered hand.

They were three miles from the house and he had to get Arandi help.

"Where the fuck is Lassie when you need her." He muttered, blood slipping down his own face. He moved to stand and he couldn't manage it and crashed back to his knees.

His vision blurred worse and he tried to blink back the hedging blackness but in the end it dragged him down and he collapsed unmoving next to Arandi.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. MY HERO MY KNIGHT

MY HERO MY KNIGHT

Sam was just finishing up the last of his chores and he looked at his watch. Dean should have been back hours ago but he had seen Arandi riding out so he could only imagine what his big brother was up to.

He hoped that Dean had at least fixed the fence or their dad would rip them both a new one.

He was about to head inside to clean up when he heard horses approaching and he turned thinking that he was going to see Dean and Arandi riding up but instead he found the two horses without riders.

That was never a good sign and he ran to investigate the horses. They seemed to be fine looked like they had been running for miles but still where were Dean and Arandi?

Sam got the horses into the gated area and ran to the house and rushed into the kitchen where his dad was talking to his mom.

"Dad the horse Dean took and Winchester just came back saddled with no riders."

John frowned and rushed out the door with Sam and Mary heading for the truck to go find Dean and Arandi.

John felt a tendril of guilt that he had sent Dean out when he didn't want to go and something might have happened to him and to top it off one of the girls that he was supposed to be taking care of.

They drove in the direction of the lake and just a mile up the rode they spotted Dean staggering carrying an unconscious Arandi.

John pulled the truck over and they jumped out running toward Dean. Sam managed to grab Arandi just before Dean began to fall relieved that help had arrived. He felt as if he had been walking for days and somehow had managed to carry Arandi for over two miles.

John kept Dean from falling but Dean was a dead weight and they both went to their knees and Dean fell against his father's chest.

"Dean what happened?" John asked.

"Rattlesnake." Dean murmured as his eyes rolled.

"Oh fuck it bit him!" Sam yelled seeing the holes from the snake's fangs in Dean's boot.

"He's been carrying Arandi for at least two miles we have to get to the hospital now." John said suddenly feeling the adrenalin shoot through him and he was up carrying his son, the guilt eating at him.

Mary and Sam sat in the back in the truck to hold Dean and Arandi in place while John drove and called on his phone to get a hold of the sheriff so the hospital would be ready. They made a quick stop to pick up Jade.

The hospital was a thirty mile drive so the sheriff suggested that they be flown over faster and start getting help immediately from the paramedics. John drove to the where the helicopter waited for them.

Dean had started to tremble and was having trouble breathing as he and Arandi were rushed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were told that Dean had been lucky to be wearing the boots he was wearing, the bite had broken the skin and injected enough venom to make a very sick boy but not kill him.

Mary would thank Arandi a million times for buying Dean those boots.

Arandi had suffered only a minor concussion and was being kept overnight for observation. Jade had told her what Dean had done and she was floored.

This boy barely touching adulthood had been braver than most men she'd met. He was her hero, her knight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was burning up and Mary who had been the one to stay with him so that John and Sam could take care of the horses, couldn't get him to settle.

He was thrashing restlessly and shaking.

"Come on baby you have to rest."

"Arandi where's Arandi." He asked kicking at the blanket.

"She's resting down the hall Dean she's fine you saved her."

"I don't feel good." Dean moaned and Mary turned him in time to throw up in the basin she held for him.

He laid back breathing hard as Mary helped him freshen up.

The door opened slowly and Arandi shuffled in looking rather restless herself.

"Arandi you should be lying down." Mary said knowing it wasn't going to do any good.

"I just needed to see him." Arandi looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Well then I'll go grab something to snack on." Mary smiled.

Arandi smiled and walked up to Dean taking his hand and Mary wasn't quite surprised when Dean sighed and stilled instantly. She had been preparing herself for years for losing her sons to the real world and she still wasn't ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you have to find someone to work for Dean while he recuperates, what would you prefer to have had to replace him permanently if he had died?" Sam hollered at John.

"That's not how I meant it Sam, Dean works his ass off and that's hard to find."

"I'll do my best to cover what I can just let him rest for a week ok dad?" Sam asked working the puppy eyes.

"I'm not a tyrant Sam."

"If you say so old man." Sam scoffed.

"You two done." Mary growled. "He's still feeling sick and you two butting heads which he heard by the way isn't helping."

They both nodded not daring to invoke Mary's rage when it came to mother hen mode.

"Good now go get the horses fed." She ordered. "And I might feed you." She warned.

They were smart enough to bolt.

Mary was tired but relieved to have Dean home where he could really rest and not be woken up every twenty minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not having to get up to at the crack ass of dawn was great and he was taking advantage of it and going to milk it every moment he could.

Not that he had to try really hard he still felt like crap and his mom had drilled him a new one when he had gotten up alone to go to the bathroom and had passed out.

The bad thing was that being stuck in bed meant he couldn't go riding with Arandi or spend any time with her and that was getting to him fast.

She came to visit him but with his mom hovering they couldn't even talk much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat on the porch flexing his leg which still ached from the snake bite when Arandi walked up with a package.

"I had to replace those boots." She smiled. "Your mom was happy that I had bought them for you and so was I."

"Thank you, you saved me." He smiled back.

"And you in turn saved me." She leaned down kissing him hard and quick. "I'll thank you more later."

Dean shuddered at the promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stared at her horse as he trotted around the arena. Dean was sleeping soundly on a hammock not too far away and she was amazed at how young he looked in sleep.

"Child predator." She mumbled.

This had all started as a way to not be bored and now Dean was in her every thought and every time she looked at him she wanted him.

He was more man than some men in their thirties.

Mary had told her they were throwing Dean his birthday party this weekend and she had asked if she could get Dean's cake and some presents.

Mary had smiled. "Dear of course you can get him whatever you want as long as it's within reason."

Arandi had plans to give Dean exactly what he needed.

She was startled out of her reverie by arms snaking around her waist and Dean's warm breath fell over her neck.

"Your mom…" Arandi began and Dean pulled her behind the barn holding her tight as he kissed her breathless.

"Feeling better." She sighed.

"Uh huh." Dean mumbled into her neck.

"Dean you better not be working." His mom called.

"No mom just talking to Arandi." He grinned down at her before stepping out where his mom could see him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had wanted nothing more than to spend his birthday with Arandi but his family had other plans.

His dad and his Uncle Bobby and Caleb were making enough barbeque for a small country and mom and aunts were doing the same with sides.

At least a dozen cousins were there as well as his friends from school who were upset that they had not found out until after the fact that Dean had been snake bit.

"You know I'm supposed to be your best friend so how does that make me look." Christian huffed.

"You were off on South Padre Island how was I supposed to get to you." Dean grinned.

"Not the point what would I have done if you had died." Christian pretended to break down.

"Oh please." Dean laughed and then choked when he looked up to see Arandi talking to two of his male cousins looking rather flirty with her and his nose flared.

"So you going to stand there like a deer caught in the headlights or you going to go get your girl." His dad whispered in his ear. It was all the encouragement he needed and he walked with a purpose to where Arandi was, taking her hand and giving his cousins a 'get a clue' look.

He'd figure out later how his dad knew but right now Arandi rising on her toes and kissing him for all to see took up his thoughts. "Happy birthday baby." She said.

Dean looked around to see many mouths agape and he felt flushed but damn it was so worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really dude you get a girlfriend like that and you don't post it on Facebook really?" Christian huffed.

"What I was a little busy." Dean grinned.

Christian punched him in the arm. "No fucking way."

Dean's face turned beat read but he grinned.

"You know Ruthie thinks you're going to ask her to the prom."

"You can tell Ruthie he has his prom date." Arandi suddenly appeared by Dean.

Dean looked at her wide eyed but did a one shoulder shrug to Christian.

He opened his presents and got a great haul but Arandi's gift floored him. She had bought him a watch that he had been panting for since he had laid eyes on it, a MTM tactical special ops black patriot watch, a seven hundred dollar watch.

He was speechless as she helped him put it on their eyes locked and they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam were allowed to spend time with their friends for Dean's birthday, no curfew.

They had a blast and Christian had even snuck them some beer.

Dean didn't want to get drunk not while he was with Arandi but he had a couple to relax.

Many more people showed up to Christian's place including Ruthie and Megan the two whole girls that Dean had dated.

Arandi had gone off to find a bathroom as Ruthie stepped up to him and kissed him before he could stop her. "Happy birthday Dean." She said brightly.

"Thanks." Dean answered stepping back to get some space and avoid Megan. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So what are your plans tonight?" Ruthie asked stepping up again.

"I was…"

"We are going to go talk about the prom." Arandi's voice broke in as she pressed against Dean taking his hand and staring pointedly at Ruthie.

Ruthie's smile disappeared. "You're taking her to the prom?"

Dean nodded slowly holding firmly to Arandi's hand as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Once upon a time Ruthie was the girl who made his heart race and he wanted her to be his girl but now she was just Ruthie nothing more.

He heard Ruthie's gasp of shock and the murmurs of the people around them but he didn't care, these kisses were golden.

Arandi pulled back and led Dean past Ruthie as she shoulder checked her. "Now if you'll excuse us I'm going to go give him a proper birthday fuck."

Ruthie stood speechless and watched them walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude that was awesome, Ruthie thought that she had you in the bag because of your date oh man your girl is wild." Christian laughed replaying the video he had so graciously recorded of the whole scene. "I should put this on YouTube."

"Don't you fucking dare." Dean groaned.

"I'm going to give him a proper birthday fuck." Christian mimicked. "Who says that and why was it so hot?"

"Because it just was." Dean huffed nervously.

"It's only going to get hotter." Arandi purred as she pulled Dean away again and winked at an opened mouth Christian.

Dean looked helplessly at his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you realize the shit that I'm going to catch from everyone at school on Monday?" Dean groaned as they got back to the ranch.

Sam and Jade had gone off to swim as Arandi pulled Dean towards her cabin.

"God forbid they think you actually have a life." Arandi grumbled.

Dean stopped walking pulling Arandi back. "You make me crazy."

"Baby I haven't even touched you yet." She murmured against his lips.

Dean shivered touching his forehead to hers. "I don't even know where to start." He confessed.

"First of all we have way too much clothes on." She purred and pulled him into her cabin and closed the door.

Dean's heart was racing so fast he thought he was going to pass out.

"You want me Dean?" She asked softly.

"Do you even have to ask?" He moaned as his hard on pressed painfully against his snug jeans.

"I want you too so just take me baby." She kissed into ear.

"Fuck." Dean groaned.

"Exactly." Arandi moaned.

She wanted him to take control so she stood back and waited as he took a deep breath and touched her face slowly pulling her in for a hard kiss.

She ran her hands under his shirt and his skin prickled at her touch. He slowly lifted her shirt up and over her head and he stepped to look at what he had uncovered.

He reached forward slowly trying to breathe normally as he lifted her bra out of the way and he had to pray hard he didn't shoot off his jeans right then and there.

She was perfect and fuck her hands were moving over his jeans.

"Arandi please stop." He begged, he didn't want it to end so fast.

"Trust me baby come for me now and then you'll last longer on round two."

Dean let his head fall back as she maneuvered her hand expertly over him and he was gone. The orgasm making his knees wobble and she worked him through it.

"Fuck." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Mmm look at you still hard." Arandi stroked him making him moan loud.

"It's you baby all you." He whispered his voice cracked with desperate need.

"Show me baby." Arandi kissed him deeply.

The rest of their clothes disappeared and Dean gently lay Arandi on the bed.

She wanted him needed him just as desperately but what Dean was doing was taking her breath away.

She could feel his lust radiating off of him but he was being so gentle and kissing every inch of her body and she was arching craving more.

Still he kept up the maddening pace. "Dean please." Fuck she was begging, she never begged.

The things that he was doing to her making her melt from the inside out and in all her experience she had never felt such gentle intensity.

For someone who had never had sex he was amazing and Arandi could only imagine the things he would be able to do once he learned the ropes.

Dean felt as if lava was flowing through his veins and he wanted to go on forever. Arandi made him crazy with desire, the soft moans and needy sounds she made fast becoming his most favorite thing in the world.

He never thought his eighteenth birthday would end like this.

"I'm not going to break." She murmured in his ear.

"Just want to taste you, feel you." He moaned moving against her loving the feel of her skin against his. "Protection, I don't have any."

"I'm clean Dean and I'm sure you are, I take birth control and your first time should be raw."

This was it Arandi was taking his virginity and he couldn't have wished it any better.

"Look at me." Arandi whispered.

His lust blown eyes locked with hers. "I…..fuck….I….." Dean stammered.

"You're doing great baby just go with what you need." She encouraged him. "Just look at me ok."

Dean breathed and nodded, dipping down to kiss her hard and then locked eyes with her again as he began to push into her.

It was so much better than he ever dreamed as velvety tight heat encased him and his eyes were already rolling.

"Oh my god." He moaned as he slid in slowly until he was in to the hilt, his breathing coming in short pants.

Arandi wrapped around him and he began to move with her and everything he felt was a fucking hurricane coming at him and about to take him down.

They moved together perfectly and Dean was more than sure that he could do this forever but for now it was just minutes.

"Look at me." Arandi said again, she wanted to see his every reaction as he fell apart for the first time.

Everything else ceased to exist for Dean at that moment, just Arandi under him absorbing her taste and the sounds he pulled from her. He was doing this to her, he was making her want and need and fuck that just made him hotter at a whole different level.

Arandi moaned out his name deliciously as she felt the tendrils of bliss shoot through her in small bursts and then the explosion that had her arching off the bed panting and coming undone like never ever before and Dean was falling with her.

Fuck no man had the right to look that beautiful when he was coming undone. Even the sounds he made were beautiful to her, the way he moaned her name.

He collapsed beside her completely blissed out smiling and sighing in absolute contentment.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he watched her with sleepy eyes. He had never imagined his first time would be like this with someone older and experienced and so fucking beautifully hot. Hell he had even toyed with the idea of waiting until he was married.

"You're amazing." He whispered as he drifted to sleep.

"So are you." She kissed his temple and felt a painful twist of guilt looking at this beautiful sleeping boy whose world she had only meant to touch not destroy.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. HEART PANGS

HEART PANGS

Dean stretched feeling a relaxation he never knew possible and a soft delicious heat pressed against him and the night came back to him.

He was lying on his stomach still very much naked and Arandi was there with him sleeping soundly.

She was so beautiful and she had made his journey to adulthood unforgettable.

He lifted himself up to look into her face and her eyes drifted open. He leaned in to kiss her gently and she sighed caressing his face.

"How long before you have to go back to your room?" She asked.

"I got a couple of hours." He answered feeling the heat bubbling as she ran her fingers over his back.

"Good." She said shoving him onto his back and crawling on top of him.

Dean moaned lost the instant he was sheathed in her heat again. He knew nothing but pleasure as she kissed him and rode him within an inch of his life.

His mellowed brain processed the thought of how it truly was humane to save horses and ride cowboys, namely him and oh yeah, oh fuck the hell yeah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stumbled once trying to get to his room, Sam had left a window unlocked in his mom's sewing room which she hardly ever used and they had slipped inside.

Dean was barely settling under his covers when he heard the door to his parent's room open and their voices coming to his room to check on him.

He hoped that he faked sleep well.

"Do you think it was such a good idea to let him get involved with Arandi John?" Mary whispered.

"Let him get involved? Mary you know as well as I do that denying that boy would only result in him getting into every world of shit out there to get what he wanted."

"Like father like son." Mary chuckled.

"Exactly, how many times did I get grounded trying to see you when my momma said 'no way are you dating that hussy.'"

"John Winchester hush before you wake him." Mary huffed.

He heard his dad laugh as he closed the door and his mom's muffled squeals of protest when he tickled her.

Dean squirmed to get comfortable and he realized that he was smiling like a loon. If someone had told him that he was going to lose his virginity on his birthday he would have said they were nuts. Instead he'd gotten his nuts emptied deliciously and fuck just the thought was making him really squirm.

Somewhere in the warmth of the memories he drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat on her bed freshly showered brushing her hair slowly. Dean had taught her a lesson, he might have been innocent but he was quick on the uptake and fuck he had brought her pleasure that no other man ever had.

Why had she gotten in over her head? Dean was in her thoughts and she couldn't afford this and she didn't want to hurt Dean and now there was probably no way to avoid it.

"Damn it." She growled.

"What are you going to do Arandi?" Jade broke into her thoughts.

"I don't want to hurt him but what choice do I have now?"

"You could choose him, he makes you happy." Jade said helpfully.

"I would choose him but you know my happiness doesn't mean crap in our lives and I can't choose him." Arandi said angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had slept till one then showered and dressed heading to Arandi's cabin to see if she had eaten yet. Maybe he could get her to eat with him in town.

Walking past his mom's garden he pulled his pocket knife and cut the biggest rose he could find.

He couldn't stop smiling and sighing.

He knocked on the door and Arandi answered not looking quite as thrilled as he would have hoped.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked trying to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head.

"I'm fine Dean what do you want." She huffed.

"I wanted to see if you'd eat with me in town."

"No thanks I'm not hungry right now." She answered moving away from him.

His hopes fell and he really didn't want to mope. "Did I do something wrong?"

Arandi spun on him. "I thought you were different but you're just like all the men I've met once you think you're in you just don't know how to back off."

She was about to come face to face with the Winchester temper she had heard mentioned by Mary.

Instant fury blazed in Dean's eyes, good if he was mad at her he wouldn't be hurt so badly.

"Whoa just a fucking minute you put a buffet in front of a hungry man and he's going to eat." Dean snapped.

Arandi felt as if she'd been slapped.

Dean saw the hurt flash in her eyes and he realized then how what he had spat out sounded. He was implying that she was easy and that was so not what he meant. Sam always said that he had never developed a brain to mouth filter and he believed it now.

"Arandi I didn't mean…."

"Yes you did now please go." She hissed.

Dean grabbed her arm and she reacted without thought after all she had been trained to defend herself and he went to his knees with a loud oomph when her elbow connected with his gut.

He stumbled to his feet as she stared at him wanting to help but stunned at her immature actions. She saw the hurt in his eyes and not the physical, the exact hurt she wanted nothing more than to ever have let enter his world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had stormed away from the cabin afraid that he might actually cry with Arandi's rejection.

How in the hell did his life go from the best day of his life to this? He had pissed her off enough for her to hit him and for a girl she packed a hit.

Did he really come off as the sexual deviant? What the hell was he supposed to do now?

He leaned against the wall in the barn willing the ache in his gut away, he heard Emery, the man that his dad had hired to work for them and decided working for a few hours just might clear his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had watched Dean storm away and she wanted to tell him that she was sorry but she kept her peace.

She was about to close the door when she saw the rose lying on the ground and she choked on a sob. He couldn't possibly know?

She picked up the lone rose and tears ran down her face, now she was really confused.

A few years back she had prayed that when she met her soul mate she would know him by the single rose that he would give her as a symbol of his love.

Then her whole life had turned.

One rose meant so much more than dozens. She didn't know what to do.

Was the rose a sign or a coincidence?

She needed to clear her mind and nothing worked better for her than training with her horse.

She got dressed and headed to the barn for Winchester. She could hear Dean on the other side of the barn with Emery so she got Winchester ready as fast as she could and rode him into the arena to practice the jumps they had to have down by the time they got back home.

She saw Dean stop working to watch her make the circle to let her horse warm up and she could see he was still very much upset.

She started the jumps and Winchester could do them all perfect except the one where she had to come in at an angle, they never could clear the top bar completely.

After seven tries she was frustrated and pushed Winchester to go faster.

She knew the instant he went in the air that she was going to fall off when she leaned the wrong way. She prepared for the pain not wanting to take the risk of getting dragged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emery was a hard worker but he was a know it all too and Dean wanted to smack him into reality.

The Winchesters did things a certain way and Emery was sure his way was better.

Dean was about to lay into him verbally when he heard someone riding out of the barn and there was Arandi on Winchester looking like a goddess.

He didn't want to watch but his eyes had minds of their own.

She headed to the jumping arena and began to take Winchester in circles for a few minutes and then started jumping.

It was so graceful and stunning to watch that was until the final jump that they failed over and over. Dean could tell Arandi was getting frustrated and he wondered how she would take it that he could tell her exactly what she was doing wrong.

He watched as she made Winchester speed up and that wasn't going to help at all, that was only going to make the horse's body lean heavily the wrong way and…

"Arandi!" He yelled taking off in a dead sprint as he watched her fall hard connecting solid with wall and flipping to the side.

Dean cleared the fence with a one handed vault and did a baseball slide to Arandi's side. She was lying face down unmoving.

He ghosted his hands over her unsure whether to move her or not and then Emery and his dad were at his side.

"Should I call 911?" Emery asked.

"I'm fine." Arandi mumble. "The only thing hurt is my ego." She slowly rolled herself over.

"Thank God." John sighed as he and Emery walked back to the barn.

Dean stood up and offered his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her to her feet. She winced and brushed herself off.

"You want Winchester to make that last jump you need to let him take it at the angle he's coming from stop trying to straighten him out or you're never going to clear it." With that he walked away leaving her where she stood.

Apparently he knew how to hold a grudge and she deserved it.

Winchester nudged her with his nose as if asking her for forgiveness and she patted him reassuringly. "All right let's see if Redford knows what's he's talking about." She pulled herself painfully back onto her horse and made the round again and did exactly as Dean had said and Winchester completed the jump to perfection.

She could see the 'I told you so' blazing in Dean's eyes even from a distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emery you can't have those two horses in the same gate." Dean growled.

"Boy I've been taking horses since before you were fighting you're way from you dad's sac." Emery drawled.

"Age don't mean shit when you're dumber than a bag of rocks." Dean countered pulling the horse back towards the barn.

Emery latched onto the other side. "I'm just trying to do what I get paid to do."

"You don't get paid to get the horses riled and potentially hurt." Dean argued.

Sam stood between them and felt like he was watching a tennis match.

"Listen to me boy…." Emery was cut off as the horse reared with the close proximity of the other horse.

Dean hissed in pain as his arm was wrenched hard and he tried to calm the horse. "Get out Sammy, you too Emery." Dean warned as the other horse reared too.

Emery still being the stubborn ass tried to calm the other horse and Dean shoved him out of the way and put himself in front of Sam just before he would have been caught between angry hooves.

The horse Dean was still trying to control spun around throwing Dean into the barn wall and he fell to the ground. A hoof coming down barely a breath from crushing his hand.

He had no hope of getting out of this one unscathed with the two horses rearing right above him.

He scrambled on hands and knees hoping to get clear and then suddenly Winchester was between him and the other horses like a shield with Arandi still riding him.

John and Sam had come running to grab the horses and pull them apart.

"What the hell happened?" John yelled scanning his eyes over Dean to make sure that he was in one piece.

"Dean told me to keep both horses separated but I didn't listen." Emery confessed.

"Emery you may be ages older than my boy but when it comes to horses know how he will outdo you every time so as much as it may pain you when Dean says jump you ask how high got it?"

"Yes sir." Emery said staring at dirt in front of him.

Dean felt swollen with pride that his dad had so much faith in him.

"And don't ever put Sam in danger like that, it's a guaranteed way to get your ass handed to you by a raging bull." John added as he watched Dean prodding at Sam as if Sam had been the one tossed around and on the ground.

Sam just stood letting it happen knowing better than to push an already seething older brother.

Arandi was moving Winchester away back into the barn and Dean made sure that neither of the other horses were hurt and then followed slowly.

He saw her dismount and her knee buckling under the weight. He didn't even realized he had moved but he was suddenly holding her up. He realized then that for her to have put herself in the way like she had with her horse she had gotten her leg caught up in the middle.

"Are you going to let me help you?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Oh ok then." Dean said letting her go and she promptly sank to the ground with a groan of pain.

"You can be such a dick."

"Only when I'm provoked."

She pulled herself up and started to hobble away.

Dean watched her shaking his head. Now he knew why his mom got so frustrated with him when he was stubborn.

And stubborn he was, he strode after lifting her up in his arms with ease.

She glared at him all of two seconds before giving up and he carried her back to her cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to go put Winchester up and get some of my muscle salve get some shorts on or something so I can put some on your leg and get it better."

Arandi began to protest but stopped seeing the determination in Dean's eyes.

He left and was back within twenty minutes carrying a couple of towels and a jar.

She had taken a quick shower and gotten into shorts like he had asked and was sitting back against the head board of her bed.

Without a word he lifted her leg and checked her knee as she grimaced in pain, her knee swollen and bruised.

He opened the jar and took some salve that smelled of mint and berries and began to massage it into her leg.

It hurt at first but a soothing heat followed as he worked his hands over her knee.

Abruptly he jerked her knee making her cry out but just like that all the pain was gone and he smiled at her smugly.

"How did you do that?"

"Just call me Mr. Mayagi. " Dean huffed.

"Well the only wax on wax off I know involves hair."

"You could have fooled me." Dean mumbled rubbing his stomach.

"Self-defense and I really didn't mean it."

"What did you mean then, please enlighten me."

Arandi sighed loudly. "They say honesty is the best policy, I don't want to hurt you."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Ok I know I was a virgin and all but do I look like I'm seven?"

"A heart breaks at any age."

"Wow you really think highly of yourself."

Arandi looked at him taken aback.

"Well since you brought the honesty in, what did you think because you gave me like the best birthday ever that I was going to propose?"

Arandi was not used to being spoken to like that by anyone.

"I'm a country boy from the toes up Arandi but I wasn't born in a barn, next to one but not in one at night but not last night. I know you are rich and that I'm probably just a passing fling no one like you would want me."

"When did you do all this deductive reasoning?" She snapped.

"After my brain function returned and I did the whole thirteen year old 'she loves me she loves me not' sing song and I heard my parents talking."

"You're smart Dean I'll give you that but you have no clue." Because she did want him barely eighteen and she wanted him more than she had any other man ever. "And the rose?"

"It reminded me of you beautiful but thorny."

"It also wilts and dies in a few days."

"Alright so I didn't go further than the beauty part, it's kind of hard to you know?"

"So that's all you see is beauty?"

"I see a woman that I will never forget as long as I live."

"So if I was three hundred pounds at five feet with moles all over my face, you would have still let me take your virginity?"

"I have a great imagination." Dean grinned without missing a beat.

"Thin line between fantasy and imagination." Arandi sighed.

"What I'm trying to say Arandi is that you don't have to treat me like fragile glass, I'm tougher than you think."

"I hope that we don't have to find out."

"And don't you ever, ever put yourself in danger like that again for me." He warned.

"You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Arandi didn't know was that Dean felt like his fucking walls were going to come crashing down any second, his heart beating a mile a second trying to talk a big game just so that she wouldn't push him away.

What would she think of him if he groveled? That if he thought he could get away with it he would propose and what did it mean that she cared enough not to want him to be hurt?

He knew someone like her wouldn't choose him but just the chance to be her flavor of the week was good, getting a taste of Arandi had to be like what an addiction felt like, he just wanted another hit.

Still after his big speech she eyed him carefully, reading him and he hoped he was covering.

"Well since I did tell everyone that you were taking me to the prom I guess I can't leave you hanging."

"You don't have to go with me." He said lowering his eyes.

Arandi Remington billionaire's daughter at his senior prom?

"Oh so now you're too good for me?"

"Arandi I don't have a tux and I can't dance."

"You will dance you're little heart out by the time I get done with you." She promised. "Don't worry about your tux I have got you covered."

"You don't have to buy me a tux." Dean stammered.

"Too late, I sort of got it that day I went shopping just in case." She shrugged.

"You knew then that you were going to go to the prom with me?"

"A girl can hope can't she?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah because I'm sure my prom will rival all the galas you attend."

"You talk too much."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled fondly. "C'mere so I can shut you up."

"Yes ma'am." Dean blushed.

They kissed for a few minutes and Dean thought of every gross thing in creation to keep from getting hard.

It didn't work.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. OVER THE TOP

Sexual content.

OVER THE TOP

Dean really didn't want to go back to school but he had no choice. He knew that he was going to catch all kinds of hell for what happened on his birthday.

He had no way to prove that he had had sex. He groaned trying to not think about it and get himself all riled.

He moved around the barn trying to get his morning chores out of the way as fast as possible. He didn't quite have the load he had before with Emery staying on but still he had to be up too early.

Fuck it was going to be a long day.

"Good morning sunshine." Arandi suddenly appeared beside him making him jump.

"You just like getting up early?" Dean sighed.

"It's in my blood." She said pulling him in for a kiss. "So you got time for some breakfast?"

"My mom is working on it."

"Not what I meant." She purred sliding her hand over his crotch. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and just wanted him.

"Oh that." He stammered. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She was sure because he had been surprised at how he had defended himself and it was good, people usually would take all kinds of shit off of her because of her status but then Dean didn't really know about her status just that she was a billionaire's daughter. Which she guessed in his eyes was status enough.

"Not here." He moaned.

He grabbed her hand and led her up the steps to the loft. She was still in her shorts and a tank top.

Arandi pressed him against a wall yanking his flannel shirt open she began to kiss him up his torso stopping at his collar bone and began to suck on his skin.

He was breathing hard and trying not to make too much noise with Sam and Emery moving around below.

She was marking him and damn it was hot so damn hot.

"Just so Ruthie will know that I wasn't pretending." She murmured and oh everyone was going to see as she moved up to his neck including his parents and he was helpless to stop her.

"Arandi please…." Oh but it felt too good to stop her.

"What do you want baby?"

"You, I want you." He breathed his body involuntarily thrusting toward her.

"Prove it then." She said.

Dean had no idea what she meant but she wasn't doing anything else to him and he was running out of time.

She looked up at him and licked her lips, she turned her back to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist rubbing against her, the friction making him shudder.

His body reacted spinning her and pressing her against the wall. He was taking control and it seemed to be exactly what she wanted him to do.

He splayed his hand over her taut stomach, kissing her neck.

She reached behind her and unzipped him, pulling him free. She wanted him like this, he wanted her like this pressed up against the wall.

He moved her shorts out of the way desperate to feel her again and he pushed into her.

"Yeah baby just like that." She moaned.

He had never done anything like this yet he seem to know exactly what to do. He found the pace that she seemed to favor and gave it his all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was glad that he really knew his way around the barn and had managed to get out of the barn unnoticed.

After reaching their climax they had kissed until he absolutely had to go and now he stood in front of the mirror freshly showered trying to figure out how to get past his parents with the huge hickey's displayed on his neck.

His mom would flip.

He managed it somehow with the right jacket and he and Sam headed to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy shit dude." Christian barked yanking the collar of Dean's jacket aside. "What is she like a vampire trying to suck your blood out?"

"Shut up dude." Dean groaned.

Everyone walking by them in the hallway was staring now.

"Well Winchester did you finally get friendly with one of the farm animals? Jeremy Sanders snickered.

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned to face the one guy that always seemed to have a bone to pick with him.

"Jeremy just because you have to resort to doing sheep doesn't mean everyone else has to do the same."

"I have a girlfriend." Jeremy defended.

"So does Dean." Christian butted in.

Dean looked at him but didn't correct him.

"Oh how sweet Christian what does he call you when he bends you over?"

"Oh you got me confused with your mother." Christian sneered.

Jeremy came at Christian and met the wall of Dean.

"Do I need to remind you what pissing me off gets you?" Dean growled towering over Jeremy.

Jeremy backed off snorting as if it was no big deal and walked away.

"My hero." Christian said in a shrill voice batting his eye lashes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean usually enjoyed school and got along with just about everyone but the looks he was getting today from almost all the girls and the murmured words.

Ruthie always said hello to him but today she didn't so much as acknowledge him which was pretty stupid in his book. They had gone out one time and she just talked to damn much for his liking, was a bit clingy and you had to make sure to have a freaking beach towel to kiss her.

They were not going steady so what he was doing with Arandi wasn't wrong, well beside the fact that they were not dating, not married and he knew next to nothing about her.

"I'm a ho'." He mumbled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean found that he didn't have much to do when he and Sam got home from school. Emery and their dad had taken care of almost everything already.

He did his homework and was about to head outside to check the horses for himself when his phone buzzed.

'Dance lessons at eight my cabin.' Arandi had texted.

'My two left feet and I will be there.' He replied.

He hoped the destruction wasn't too massive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

If she could teach him how to dance then she had talents beyond means.

If he could keep himself from shooting in his pants while she was so close to him then he had talents beyond means. He should have cleaned the pipes before his lesson.

She did it though managed to teach him what would be passable at any prom without any broken toes.

Dean smiled down at her, so adorable the way she had to stand on the tips of her toes just to reach his chin.

Was he really using the word adorable? Geez she was making him a sap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day at school Dean was sitting at lunch with his friends and nearly choked on his tongue when Arandi sauntered through the doors in skin tight jeans and a form fitting top.

There was complete silence as everyone turned to see the beautiful stranger. Most of the guys running their fingers through their hair or straightening up clothes.

Jeremy stared at her and a look crossed his face like he thought he had the moment but murmurs blew the room when Arandi headed straight to Dean and planted a kiss on him.

"That's his girlfriend?" Jeremy practically squealed.

"Arandi what are you doing here?" Dean asked completely flushed.

"Sam told me you were having problems getting people to believe that I was real so hey everyone I'm real." She smiled waving like she was in a parade.

Dean was so glad graduation was just weeks away but still he couldn't help feel a stir of pride that everyone thought his older 'girlfriend' was hot.

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"It just does so deal." She whispered back pulling him into a hard hot kiss.

Dean pulled back fast, the last thing he needed was a full on erection in front of the whole school.

"How did you get here?"

"You're dad had to come into town for supplies so I tagged along." She smiled. "I'll be around town so pick me up when you head home ok babe?" She pulled him into another hot kiss and he nearly whimpered as the heat curled up in his gut.

She sauntered toward the doors when a female voice sounded out.

"Slut."

Arandi stopped and turned to face the room full of people. Everyone looking around trying to find who had said the word.

Arandi's lips curled into a sly grin as she moved toward a table where a group of girls sat including Ruthie.

She leaned in bare inches from Ruthie's face. "I'm the slut huh just because I'm the one whose name he's calling when his eyes roll back into his head when he comes so pretty. Honey that doesn't make a slut that makes me his goddess. You had the chance to make him yours and you blew it so don't fucking get mad at me."

Ruthie was as red as a lobster but didn't say another word.

Arandi laughed and continued her walk out the door and Dean wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so all the girls hated him now but all the guys patted him on the back and wagged eyebrows at him, fist bumps and high fives.

It gave him a hell of an ego boost.

He wasn't interested in dating any of these girls anymore anyway not after Arandi. That would be like trading a steak for a burger.

After Arandi, the thought made his stomach hurt but he wasn't going to be delusional.

He left school alone Sam had left with his friends who were going to the ranch to take a quick dip in the lake.

He found Arandi at Mrs. Clawson's flower shop buying flowers for his mom.

"I'm sorry Dean." She said the moment she saw him. "I didn't even think of the consequences of what I did."

Dean's face heated up. "It wasn't bad, just none of the girls will even look at me which is ok since I won't be seeing much of them after graduation."

"What the innocent farm girl no longer your type?" Arandi grinned.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Make me." She whispered.

Dean looked around and then kissed her sweetly.

"Mmm you're the only guy who can kiss me so sweet and make it so hot."

Dean didn't like the reminder that he was barely skimming the surface of experience and Arandi knew so much more.

He put his forehead to hers. "Why me Arandi?"

"Your heart calls to me and I'm helpless but to obey." She responded.

"Is that like Shakespeare or something?"

Arandi smiled kissing his cheek. "Or something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean lay in bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. He had had the most incredible dream about Arandi and now he was so turned on he was nearly vibrating.

He didn't want Arandi to think that was all he wanted from her but damn it was all he could think about. Her perfect curves, the firmness of her body and the softness in the all the right places. The perfect sweet heat of moving inside of her.

"Fuck." He groaned shifting now fully hard, he moved his hand over himself hissing at the friction but it wouldn't be enough nowhere near enough.

His phone sounded then and he answered knowing it was her by the ringtone he had chosen for her.

"Yeah." He said trying not to sound desperate.

"Dean please hurry I need you." She replied in a rush.

Dean sat up. "Arandi what's wrong?"

"I need you." The line went dead.

Dean hurriedly put his jeans on and slipped on a t-shirt and boots and made his way as fast and as quietly as he could outside.

Once he was clear of the house he ran as fast as he could bursting through the cabin door.

Arandi was standing in the middle of the room freshly showered wrapped in nothing but towel.

"What the hell Arandi, you scared the hell out of me." He breathed.

She let the towel drop. "I'll make it up to you."

Dean closed the door, his eyes scanning down her body and impossibly he was harder than he had been before.

He walked up to her reaching to touch her softly skimming his hands over her body.

"Why do you treat me so gently?" She murmured as her body slowly heated from the inside out.

"You deserve to be taken care of, loved." He said against her skin.

She shuddered all over at the warmth of his breath and the words that someone so young shouldn't be able to say with such meaning.

"Dean don't…." She tried.

"Just let me please just let me." He pleaded softly taking in the scent of her skin.

She couldn't protest as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor moving her backwards towards the bed.

He pushed her to sit on the edge of the bed and he sank to his knees in front of her pulling his shirt over his head. She leaned in to kiss him and he kissed down her body with soft open mouth kisses.

He looked up at her with his lust filled eyes. "I just want to please you." He kissed down to her belly button and slowly spread her legs.

She moaned just at the touch of his hands against her as he kissed further down while she leaned back watching him.

"You know I've never done anything like this if I do anything wrong tell me." He said nervously.

She nodded unsure she could talk right now because this was a turn on like no other.

He had watched pornos with his friends over the summer and some idea of what he was supposed to do. He just wanted to experience this with Arandi, make her feel good.

He spread her legs further looking at her so wet and pink. He closed his eyes and dipped in his tongue swirling it and the reaction he got was way better than he expected. She arched and moaned and his ego thrummed up a notch that he was doing this to her.

Arandi felt her body on fire like never before and it was hard to believe that he had never done this.

"Dean, Dean, oh my fuck." She moaned arching to meet him and she was there so fast it shocked her.

Ecstasy rolled through her pulling obscene noises from her but damn and he was watching and listening with lust blown eyes, his lips shiny and parted.

'I did that to her' all over his face. He dipped his head again.

"Dean what are you…?" She gasped as he started in again gentle but firm. She was oversensitive but he was determined and minutes later she was gasping and thrashing as he made her come undone again.

"So beautiful." He kissed inside her thigh. He was on a high that he just couldn't believe doing this to her just like a drug taking you to the highest limits.

The sounds he pulled from her, the way she said his name had made him fall apart without being touched and damn even like that it was so intense his legs were wobbling as he moved to sit up beside her.

The way she looked sleepily sated and totally debauched was something he never wanted to forget.

"What about you?" She asked her voice cracked.

He smiled full on. "I am so good."

"Untouched?" She smiled.

He nodded and watched her fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi rode Winchester slowly toward the lake. She couldn't be in the cabin all day with Dean at school.

This thing with Dean was going way past what she had wanted it to, she wanted to give me him memories to think back on fondly.

Dean though was so much more his eagerness to please her the intensity that he did with was refreshing and amazing.

She was supposed to walk away from this clean like she had so many times before but even now she couldn't imagine walking away and forgetting, not Dean Winchester.

He had so gently and unmercifully gotten under her skin.

He had accomplished that in a few days what could he pull off in months?

Only if her life wasn't so complicated Dean would be the one she would want to try to make a life with and the idea felt so right.

She had been raised the billionaire's daughter and that's what Dean saw her as what most people saw her as.

If they only knew.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. SHADOWS IN THE LIGHT

SHADOWS IN THE LIGHT

Dean was antsy as all hell. He had had no chance to be alone with Arandi for days and the times that he had been able to talk to her she seemed to be a million miles away.

The prom was a little over a week away and he was praying hard that she wasn't trying to get out of going with him.

He felt like he wasn't getting enough oxygen not being able to touch her.

"Dean concentrate on what the hell you're doing before you lose fingers." Emery yelled at him.

Dean jumped as he saw that Emery wasn't kidding his fingers mere inches from the circular saw.

"I'm going to get some air." Dean huffed.

He stepped outside of the barn relishing the cool breeze that fell over his hot skin.

Arandi was practicing with Winchester again and they weren't missing a beat now. She looked gorgeous on the stream of black liquid silk and he felt his heart skip. He wanted her so bad and not just in that way, he wanted her she was the one and maybe it was teen nonsense but he couldn't let her slip away without at least speaking his mind right?

Fuck easier said than done.

"Dude you stare any harder and you're going to have an aneurism." Sam said at Dean's side.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled.

Arandi dismounted from Winchester and bent to check his left front hoof.

Dean saw her frown and he rushed over.

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like he has something caught up under the shoe." Arandi answered.

Dean stepped behind her had every room to get beside her but what the hell right? He leaned in over her shoulder to look.

"I can take care of that right away." He said holding his hands over hers.

He felt her shudder and he could see Sam watching with a raised eyebrow.

One soft kiss against her neck then he led Winchester away with a smug feeling of satisfaction when he heard Arandi sigh behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winchester taken care of and eating happily, Dean made his way out of the barn toward the house but stopped looking toward the cabin.

Arandi was outside on her phone but she motioned for him to come over so he made his way trying not to look too thrilled.

She ended the call and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on I need to make sure your suit fits."

Good she wasn't backing out.

She led him in the cabin and handed him a garment bag and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"I'm a bit dirty I'm going to wash off quick alright." He drawled.

"Sure have at it cowboy."

He stripped down and jumped in the shower to wash off the sweat and grime.

It wasn't till he got out that he realized he didn't want to put his boxers back on so he stared at the suit and shrugged.

He dried himself thoroughly and slipped into the suit, the feel of it against his skin was wonderful and when he looked in the mirror he didn't mind one bit how he looked in the black from head to toe outfit.

"Hey no whacking off in my shower." Arandi called out.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom then and Arandi stared at him.

"Well you do clean up nice." She hummed.

"This really isn't me." He squirmed.

"It's you mmm it's all you." She stepped up to him smoothing everything down.

She coaxed him to spread her legs so that she could make sure everything fit nice and cozy where it mattered.

Dean thought he was going to hyperventilate when Arandi dropped to her knees and ran her hands up his thighs.

"I'm going to have to take it in just a bit." She whispered as she hotly lifted his sac. "Commando huh?" She grinned slyly.

"Arandi…" He squeaked as she unzipped him and his heavy cock fell out.

"Hmm yeah the suit looks great on you." She murmured flicking her tongue over the tip.

Dean moaned dropping his head back but quickly righted himself, he didn't want to miss a thing.

She took him completely in and the sight was all it took to set him off in shocking thrums of pleasure and he moaned her name, his fingers caught up in her hair.

Pulses of pleasure hit him again as Arandi pulled off slowly swallowing his release and flicking her tongue to clean him up.

He had no words, his brain sucked out of him, had no idea how he was even standing.

She stood up a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth and she directed him back to the bathroom.

Back in his own clothes minus boxers still, he headed back to Arandi with the suit back nice and neat in the bag.

She took it and laid it across the bed and Dean stepped in behind her kissing her neck.

"Thank you for this, all of it."

"My pleasure."

Heat was spreading through him fast and hard again. He couldn't risk his parents catching him having sex but oh the temptation.

"Dean! Fuck Dean help me!" Sam screamed from the barn.

Dean on instant alert when it came to his baby brother spun and ran out the door skidding onto the porch and jumping clear.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he cleared the fence.

"Dean." Sam was crammed into the corner of a stall while the two horses that they had had problems with earlier were rearing against each other again inches from Sam.

Sam was going to get crushed and Dean could see that he was already hurt.

Dean frantically yanked on the horse closest to him and the horse spun shoving him into the wall.

Dean grunted in pain but pushed himself up getting in between the horses even though he knew better. He pulled on the second horse determined to get it away from Sam even if it meant getting hurt himself.

A fiery pain shot through his head but all he could think about was Sam.

He managed to pull the horse forward. "Sammy roll out now!"

Sam crawled forward until he was able to roll under into the next empty stall. "Get out of the way Dean I'm out." Sam groaned hugging his injured arm to himself.

Dean threw himself out of the way and scrambled towards Sam and the safety of the stall.

Arandi had run to get John and Emery and they now tore into the barn each grabbing a horse and separating them.

Dean was in front of Sam as if still shielding him and Sam was holding onto his brother like a lifeline with his good arm.

The horses finally separated Dean turned on his knees to face his brother. "Sammy are you ok?"

"I think I broke my arm but you saved me fuck Dean you saved me." Sam breathed

Dean though was running his hands gingerly over Sam's torso making sure that Sam wasn't hiding anything.

"Dean your hurt." Sam brushed blood from his brother's forehead.

"I'm good Sammy we need to get you help." He stood up as John and Mary rushed into the stall.

Arandi stood on the outside looking scared.

Dean moved towards her so that his parents could walk Sam out of the stall.

"Dean you're hurt." His mom said.

"Sammy mom, take care of him first." Dean insisted.

"Do you always have to be such a hero?" Arandi murmured caressing his face.

"That's my little brother, my job to take care of the pain in my ass." Dean said fondly. He blinked hard because suddenly there were two Arandi's which wasn't a bad thing but yeah not normal.

"Dean hey what's wrong?" Arandi asked.

"Just a little fuzzy." He whispered.

"Come on we need to go with your parents." Arandi coaxed.

Dean stumbled and grabbed the wall as the world tilted and his stomach lurched. "Not feeling so hot." He slurred crashing to his knees.

Arandi held him up as best as she could calling for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was close to her sister would give her life for her in a breath but the closeness of Dean and Sam was amazing. She had watched them often the way they got along and the way they watched out for each other.

Especially Dean watching Sam, he loved his little brother more than anything it seemed. He would make a great father some day and it shocked even her the intense sadness and emptiness that she felt that she wouldn't be the one sharing that with Dean.

Every moment with him brought new feelings and desires she had only dreamed of before.

Seeing him in the suit that she had chosen for him was just wow he looked way hotter than a teen boy had the right too and she wanted him from head to toe she wanted him.

She had seen his tented pants at just her touch and she had given him relief planning on getting a good night later. Only it didn't work out that way.

Sam's cry for help had Dean moving so fast Arandi was shocked as he cleared the porch jumping the fence with barely a touch and he was in the barn.

Arandi had taken off in a dead run to get help but she could see Dean putting himself in harm's way to save his brother, had gasped when Dean was thrown full force into the wall but was up as if it was nothing.

She had never seen someone put himself in front of other's the way Dean did especially people he loved.

Arandi's heart clenched painfully thinking Dean was going to die saving his brother and she ran back to the barn fully intent of putting herself in front of him without a thought.

But somehow Dean had gotten the upper hand getting Sam out of harm's way and was making sure that his brother was in one piece covering him with his body as he watched his dad and Emery move the horses apart.

Then he was making sure that his Sam wasn't more hurt than he was even with blood running down the side of his head.

She wondered if Dean knew how rare he was, a man of such solid integrity and courageousness that was far, far, far, and in between these days.

She was in so fucking deep.

Dean stumbled to her with that beautiful smile on her wanting Sam to be taken care of first but he was hurt. She guessed the adrenalin still pumping through him was pushing the pain aside.

"Do you always have to be such a hero?"

"That's my little brother, my job to take care of my pain in the ass."

She knew Dean was hurt as he slurred the words blinking hard saying he was feeling fuzzy and then he was on his knees, she did her best to hold him up calling for help and Sam was there grimacing in pain from his arm but determined to help his brother now.

"I knew he was hurt bad I knew it." Sam growled kneeling behind Dean so that Dean could fall back against him.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Mary fretted.

Arandi knew exactly how she felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should go back to the cabin and rest dear." Mary said to Arandi.

"No thank you Mrs. Winchester I'd rather wait with you please." She couldn't leave she'd go nuts back at the cabin not knowing.

Dean had not regained consciousness the entire trip to the hospital.

They had been there for hours just waiting. Sam's arm was already set and in one of the new fancy arm braces instead of a cast and happily drugged.

John finally came out. "He's fine just got his bell rung and is going to have a hell of a headache in the morning some ugly bruises to his back and ribs but nothing he hasn't had before the stubborn…." John sighed in obvious relief.

"Dean is awesome." Sam chimed in.

"Yeah we know Sam." Mary smiled.

"Isn't he awesome Arandi?" Sam turned glassy eyes to her.

"Yes, Sam he is." Arandi said feeling parents scrutinizing eyes on her.

"He really likes you." Sam giggled.

"Ok Sam time for you to go to sleep." Dean said as he was rolled out in a wheelchair.

"Dean!" Sam called excitedly. "You know you're awesome."

"So I've been told." Dean grimaced, he hadn't been as lucky as Sam to get the good stuff because he had a head injury.

Seeing Arandi there waiting for him concerned made him feel good well sort of right now not much felt good.

With Sam singing terribly off key they headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stared out the window of her cabin towards the house wondering how Dean was doing.

She had visited him the day before a couple of times but he had been too tired to stay awake long.

Both he and Sam had been kept home from school for the day and she had seen Mary and John leaving earlier.

She debated on whether or not to bother going to see him but the decision was made for her when she heard the knock at her door.

Dean leaned against the door frame with a gorgeous half smile. "I'm so bored, I'm doing fine but my mom is impossible."

"She worries about you as any mother should."

"Does your mom worry about you?"

"My mom died when I was twelve." Arandi replied sadly.

"Oh Arandi I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so callous." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"You didn't know Dean."

"That's something I should know."

"There are too many things that we don't know about each other."

"I want to learn everything that there is about you." He whispered against her ear as he kissed into her neck.

"Dean you shouldn't really be doing this." Arandi tried to push him back.

"I need you please." He whimpered laying a look on her under his exaggeratingly long lashes that was going to get him anything he wanted for the rest of his life. "Please."

She was tougher than this but she gave in because that look was her fucking kryptonite.

They made sweet delicious slow love until they were spent.

They lay tangled up in each other and Arandi was sure she could be like this with Dean forever.

"I love you." Dean whispered to her.

Her heart pumped fast, the words connecting solidly and they meant so much and she wanted nothing more than to say them back.

She lifted her face to look into his eyes but Dean was sound asleep having professed his love in his dreams.

"I love you too." She whispered back and then cried herself to sleep in his arms.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	8. IF I COULD GIVE YOU ONE THING BACK

IF I COULD GIVE YOU ONE THING BACK

No person should look so hot working on a tractor. Arandi wondered if he knew just how delicious he looked and was just trying to make her pounce on him.

"Son of a bitch." Arandi grumbled as Dean peeled off his t-shirt to reveal his glistening six pack and her mouth went dry with the need to suck in that tall drink of water.

He wiped his brow on his arm and poured water over his head oh yeah just keep adding things that she wanted to lick off.

The smear of grease across his cheek and the man would make millions on a men and their tractors calendar.

Jade joined her with the loud sighs because standing close by was Sam talking to his brother while he worked, leaning back shirtless too, handing him tools.

"They're doing that on purpose aren't they?" Jade groaned.

"I honestly don't think they have any idea how hot they really are." Arandi shuddered.

Jade snapped pictures on her phone.

Dean got under the tractor and spread his legs.

"Ok now he's just being cruel." Arandi huffed turning away.

Jade grinned. "Am I hearing my sister admit defeat?"

Arandi raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. She could play dirty too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sighed in the heat of the day working on the tractor. Hell he should have faked a headache but he was afraid if he pushed the 'I'm not feeling up to it' card too much they wouldn't let him go to the prom.

So he worked on the tractor while Sam kept him company bored out of his head with his broken arm.

He was trying hard to stay cool taking off his shirt, pouring water on himself.

He got under the tractor spreading his legs to brace them and got to work.

"Dean." Sam interrupted his near non-stop chatter.

"Yeah?"

"You need to fucking see this dude." Sam said in low rasp.

Dean turned to peer out and couldn't help the whimper that escaped him seeing the toned bare legs heading in their direction.

Arandi and Jade in Daisy Dukes cleavage on the verge of escape and he wasn't going to need a jack if he needed to lift the tractor.

"Need a hand?" Arandi purred.

As Dean looked up from where he lay and Arandi stood where he could see the curves on the way to where everything made his brain function end.

"Fu…..I…..we…..um…..yeah ok." Dean managed.

Sam wandered off with Jade and Arandi became his helper. She even got under the tractor with him and watched what he was doing with immense interest. Finally done they shimmied out dirty and sweaty.

"I could use a swim." She said kissing him on the chin.

"Yeah me too." Dean mumbled.

"Not in the pool though." She hinted.

Dean smiled huge. "I'll get the horses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ended up at the furthest end of the lake where they would have some privacy.

They dismounted from the horses and Arandi had quickly pulled Dean into a hot kiss and the second he was distracted she shoved him into the water.

Dean pulled himself out and began to chase her, she was fast but longer legs got the upper foot and he had her tackling her into the soft dirt surrounding the lake.

He then straddled her legs and preceded to tickle her mercilessly.

Arandi kicked and screamed trying to break loose but Dean's upper body strength had her trapped. "Please Dean stop ….I…I…..cant' breathe." She panted.

"Sorry but I have a duty to make you piss on yourself." Dean laughed wickedly.

"Dean stop!" She pleaded tears streaming from her eyes as she giggled and panted.

"I can't hear you."

"Please, please."

The way she said it made him shudder and he dipped down to crash his lips into hers and the tickling stopped. In seconds they were a rutting heated mess of need and want.

Arandi's kisses sending bursts of fire everywhere her lips touched him and that was it for him.

He looked into her eyes seeking permission to take it further.

As if she would deny him anything since that had been the sole purpose of getting out there in the first place and the fact that droplets of water still ran over his gorgeous body only made her hotter.

They didn't dare take off their clothes just in case having to make due as it was. Dean had no problem with it, the added friction driving him up an over hot and fast.

She fell with him and they lay together kissing languidly.

They took the swim they had gone for and then headed back to the house.

He kissed Arandi as they separated and he made his way in the house his mom giving him a raised eyebrow.

"What mom?"

"Nothing son just…well just be careful." Mary sighed.

"I'm not a kid anymore. "He grumbled as he walked past her.

"Yeah I know baby and that's what worries me." She mumbled to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat in the dark of the early morning staring up at the stars from the fence surrounding the barn. She didn't know what to do now because she was falling for Dean and falling hard.

He was everything most women longed for and she had him, he was hers for the taking but she couldn't do it not with her life.

She had to tell him the truth soon because walking away was going to hurt no matter what and she had to walk away no matter what.

The thought brought tears to her eyes and her stomach lurched. People thought she had it all because of wealth but the things she truly desired were out of her reach.

She decided that she was going to make Dean's prom special for him and figure out when and how to tell him who she really was and what it meant.

She knew it would hurt him but she really couldn't just walk away and let him believe she never cared.

Now she had a plan and she was going to do her best to make it as good as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam drove home from school not looking forward to their afternoon chores because of the heat.

Broken arm or not John found stuff that Sam could still do even with Mary bickering at him to give the boy a break.

"No pun intended." Sam had mumbled.

As they got closer to home they noticed cars and trucks following them.

They pulled in to Winchester Haven all together.

Dean got out of his truck wondering what the hell was going on until he spotted Christian.

"Your parents said that if we helped you guys with some chores and painting we could all swim in the lake."

Dean looked at the small crowd gathered and wouldn't have minded the help one bit until he spotted Jeremy and Ruthie.

"You're dad said you would tell us what needed to be done." Another voice chimed in.

Dean looked at Sam who shrugged so Dean sighed and started rattling off all the things that needed to be done.

The crowd of kids moved to do everything while Dean intended to be the sole one to tend to the horses and avoid Jeremy and Ruthie at all costs.

He was thrilled to find Arandi in the barn tending to Winchester.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled happily.

Arandi smiled at him but Dean could tell something was wrong. "Hey you ok you look tired?"

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep."

"Is everything ok?"

Arandi slid her eyes to the ground. "I have to leave soon."

Dean thought he was going to start crying. "What? But….."

"It will be after the prom Dean but….."

"Hey come on Dean get done we want to swim." Christian appeared with a couple of girls ending their conversation.

"I'm probably not going." Dean said.

"Yes let's go." Arandi said taking his hand.

Dean smiled the day he told her no he'd officially be gay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every chore done and then some, the crowd of teens gathered by the lake with coolers full of goodies and drinks.

Jeremy of course had snuck in some beer.

"As long as someone else drives I don't care what you do." Dean had said.

He and Arandi sat on the tailgate of his truck.

"Your concern for my safety melts my heart." Jeremy mocked.

"It's not your safety that concerns me." Dean growled. Of course Ruthie who was now dating Jeremy thought the concern was directed towards her and she smiled.

Arandi moved off the tailgate and asserted herself between Dean's legs her back towards him and he wrapped his arms around her officially ending any misgivings.

Soon screeches of water antics filled the air and everyone was having fun.

They played water volleyball with Sam refereeing from the pier.

Dean had begun to relax since Jeremy seemed to be behaving, he should have known that it wouldn't last long.

Arandi out of the water, her shirt and shorts clung to her and well wet Arandi was just something to behold.

"You sure you don't want to be with a real man?" Jeremy said a little too close to her.

"Why you know one?" Arandi answered.

"Wait a minute what?"

"Do you honestly think a little pecker like you would peek my interest? Dean is all man and then some little boy so go suck a cock." Arandi spat.

Jeremy grabbed her arm hard. "I don't know who you think…" was all he got out before the Dean freight train rolled over him.

Jeremy was not small by any means probably even outweighed Dean by forty pounds but that did him no good with one very pissed off Winchester tackling him full force.

Jeremy couldn't even get a breath before Dean's fist connected with his jaw and he saw squiggly lines cross his vision.

Dean had a short temper it was well known and Jeremy had had his ass handed to him once before by Dean for bloodying Sam's nose but this this was a whole new scale of rage.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her you piece of crap!" Dean roared swinging another punch before Christian and three others were attempting to pull him off.

Dean barely budged, his nose flaring, eyes dark, and veins straining.

"Dean I'm ok I need you to stop." Arandi's voice broke in to the grunts and growls.

Just like that Dean was a different person, up and moving towards her causing the people trying to subdue him to tumble in a pile on top of a still stunned Jeremy.

Dean gently took her arm and inspected the redness.

"What the hell Dean? You were never like this!" Ruthie yelled.

Dean turned blazing eyes at her. "What the fuck do you care? Get on with your life and stay the fuck out of mine!"

Ruthie stared at him agape.

Dean the usually polite shy boy now a raging jealous boyfriend.

Arandi glared daggers at her as she leaned into Dean's chest to make a point.

Ruthie had still been clinging to little strings of hope which were now snipped away.

"We all need to get out of here before we all get banned for life." Christian said.

Jeremy was standing now rubbing his face gingerly. "Fuck dude really I wasn't going to hurt her."

"You touched her." Dean said his voice menacingly low.

Jeremy took a step back. "Yeah I um….sorry." He mumbled.

"Jeremy we are graduating soon and we will never have to see each other again so do you think that you could stop being a dick?"

A flicker of something passed through Jeremy's eyes.

Arandi saw it and she smiled. "You have great taste Jeremy but you could have gone about things a different way as well as you Ruthie."

They both glared at her but said nothing.

Arandi gave Dean a reassuring look and caressed his face. She walked closer to Jeremy so that no one could hear her.

"Is he the name you're calling out when you're jerking off in the shower? He's nothing like you dreamed Jeremy he's a hundred times better."

Jeremy's eyes were glued to the ground. "You can't….I can't…."

"It's ok Jeremy no one can blame you for wanting him, he's sex on legs and the only way that you could get him to touch you was to make him mad."

"How did you know?" Jeremy whispered.

"Not many guys get a hard on when their getting the crap beat out of them."

Jeremy turned a deep shade of red. "Please don't say anything."

"I won't as long as you play nice."

Jeremy nodded and lifted his head. "You're right Dean we're graduating soon and I'm always giving you and Sam crap and I'm sorry. Can we call a truce from now on?"

Dean looked at Arandi wondering what she had said to Jeremy but he nodded.

"Thanks man and I'm sorry Arandi for being an ass." With that he turned to leave.

"You guys don't have to go till you're ready." Dean said. "I've got to get back to the house though and take care of some things." He gave Sam a nod and winked at Christian. He took Arandi's hand pulled her in for a sweltering kiss that left them both panting and they got in the truck and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't tell him I told you." Arandi said with a laugh.

"All this time he was crushing on me?" Dean said in disbelief.

"Yeah pretty much and obviously he's not ready to come out so he just got what he could when he could."

Dean thought he would be a little more disgusted with the thought of guy wanting him like that but it was strangely flattering, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Dean had driven them to the babbling brook and they were lying on a blanket as the sun slowly began to go down.

"He saw me naked once in gym." Dean huffed.

"Well there you go one look at your gorgeous body would make anyone swoon."

Dean blushed and rolled over to kiss her. "So what we were trying to talk about earlier."

"About me leaving yeah I need to talk to you."

"I don't want you to go." He kissed into her neck.

"I don't have a choice."

"I know I don't have much to give you."

"You have everything I want Dean but things in my life are complicated."

"I'll make money if you just give me a chance." Dean said as he got onto his knees and pulled her to face him. "Please." He crashed his lips into hers and pulled her onto his lap.

She felt his erection rubbing against her and she wanted to let go but Dean wasn't listening. Still she was heating up fast Dean was being aggressive for once and fuck if it didn't ignite her flame.

"Dean can you please listen to me?"

"I have a trust fund that my grandparents left me, I can't touch it till I'm twenty one but it's enough to get a house and everything we need for a while and I'll work my ass off."

"Dean please." Arandi moaned as his teeth nibbled along her neck. It wasn't the begging she intended, she wanted him to listen not get her hotter.

Dean though was already in the heated blitzed out pre sex haze. "I can make you happy."

"Dean will you please listen to me?" She tried again.

He ran his hands up and down her back.

She flipped a switch right then frustrated and pushed him away standing up in a heated rush.

"It has nothing to do with money Dean fuck why won't you….." She couldn't finish as upending dizziness hit her.

Dean was looking at her with hurt angry eyes.

She walked toward the truck to be able to hold herself up, she realized it was over, twenty four hours since she had eaten or slept and it was catching up with her.

"Arandi what the hell? You run hot and cold you make me crazy and…..Arandi what's wrong?" Dean jumped up to move towards her when he saw her holding onto the deer guard of his truck with a white knuckled grip.

He got no response and reached her just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Arandi?" He tapped her face frantically.

She opened her eyes. "Just get me to the cabin please."

"I need to get you to the hospital I just….."

"Just the cabin Dean please." She whispered and closed her eyes.

He got her into the truck and raced away.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	9. PROM NIGHT

Sexual content and language.

PROM NIGHT

Dean paced the porch of the cabin frantic.

Jade came out to get him to go home. "She didn't eat or sleep for a whole day and she knows better since she's anemic."

"I should have noticed, I knew she was tired." Dean said guiltily.

"Dean if anyone can beat you at stubbornness, it's my sister." Jade sighed.

"What's wrong Jade what's going on?"

"That has to come from my sister."

"Jade I don't want to lose her."

"I'm sorry Dean really I am." Jade said with compassion then turned and walked back inside to her sister.

Dean stared at the door feeling a dread eating at his soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi woke with a start when she felt the shift of her bed. Warm strong arms engulfed her and she knew it was Dean, would know his touch anywhere.

"I didn't mean to wake you but I couldn't sleep and I just wanted to hold you make sure that you're safe." He said tiredly.

Arandi snuggled against him turning in his arms to put her face against his chest.

"I'm sorry Arandi I really am but you make me absolutely crazy."

"Sleep Dean." She murmured already being dragged down.

He sighed and complied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean, the morning chores done before school, his body thrumming. He had been so turned on the day before with Arandi wanting her so badly and not getting the relief he needed. Sleeping with her in his arms he had awakened with a raging hard on which he hid as to not upset her.

She had started kissing him hotly and then just had drifted off leaving him even more on edge than before. He wasn't about to jack off, only one thing would get him the satisfaction he needed and that wasn't happening anytime soon

"A whole day in school with blue balls just fucking fantastic." Dean moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knowing now what he knew about Jeremy Dean felt flushed every time he saw him in the hallway. He hoped that Jeremy couldn't tell that he knew but then Jeremy wouldn't even look at him now. At least not where Dean could tell.

Jeremy was very popular and very handsome with his golden blond hair and honey green eyes.

Dean blinked. "What the fuck Dean?" He chastised himself.

"So for someone who gets to be with Arandi you sure do look tense." Christian said behind him.

"She got sick last night, I'm just worried about her."

"Have you been using protection?"

"She's on birth control."

Christian's eyes widened. "She's letting you hit it bare dick?"

"Dude only you could make it sound so dirty." Dean huffed.

"Dean do you realize that you're a lucky bastard?"

Dean blushed. "Yeah I'm fucking lucky and praying I don't have a heart attack before I'm twenty."

"Did you say she was sick and you're not using a condom?" Christian stared at him with brows raised.

Dean's stomach did a complete lurch. "That is not even funny dude as much as I love Arandi I am not ready to be a dad."

Christian stared at him intensely.

"What?" Dean asked squirming uncomfortably.

"You said you love her. Not that I don't believe in your manly way but aren't you jumping a little fast there? I mean it's awesome and all that you're finally getting ass but love?"

"Christian I just can't explain it to you the way I feel when I'm with her it's…..it's…everything."

"Dear God you're channeling Eric Brady." Christian snickered.

"Bite me bitch." Dean hissed.

"Hasn't she bitten you enough?"

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to walk away only to run right into Jeremy.

Jeremy went tens shades of red with Dean pressed up against him for the seconds it took Dean to react and back away.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled.

"No big deal." Jeremy squeaked and rushed away.

Christian stared at Dean again. "Did you both drink the same wacky water or what because you two are acting all kinds of weird?"

"Don't you have anything better to do than worry about who's getting laid and what type of H2O we're sipping on?'

"Are you kidding dude this high school is like nine oh two one oh he didn't fuck the horse this week." Christian chuckled.

"Remind again why we're friends?" Dean huffed.

"It's bad enough a guy like you is shy and reserved but without me you'd probably be living under a rock."

Dean laughed. "A guy like me? What Christian do I turn you on?"

"Shut the fuck up dude." Christian blushed but recovered quickly. "You are the sexual fantasy standard buddy. Tall, well built, deep green bedroom eyes, lips that can suck start a Harley and I'm sure you're packing."

"I'm not telling my best friend how big my dick is." Dean sighed.

"You don't have to, I got a pretty good idea when Arandi was all up on you porn star boy."

Dean flushed deep. "You're an asshole."

"Oh but you love me anyway." Christian laughed as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had three dresses to choose from to wear to the prom and she stared at them as if she was waiting for them to speak to her.

She was sure any of them would impress Dean but this wasn't about impressing Dean it was about impressing people while she was on Dean's arm.

A soft knock on the door ended her wondering and she headed to open it and found Dean with a tray.

"My mom sent you some dinner so that you don't have to get out." He said as he walked in and set the tray down.

"She didn't have to do that I'm feeling better now but thank you."

Dean shrugged and stood awkwardly with his thumbs tucked in his back pockets.

She knew that he was hurting, she could tell he trying hard not to stare at her in her shorts and top.

She was going to make him wait till the following night for the prom and get him so riled he'd forget his farm boy shyness.

"Here take your suit with you so you can have it to get ready."

"You don't have to go." He whispered.

"I know I don't have to go but I want to unless you rather go with someone else."

Dean's head snapped up so fast Arandi wouldn't have been surprised if he had whiplash. "Hell no if you didn't go I wouldn't go at all."

"Then it's settled." She said and stepped up to him and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

He moaned softly into her lips and deepened it, his hand moving to her ass.

She slipped her hands under his shirt running them gently up and down his torso loving the feel of his hard muscles rippling at her touch. A guy shouldn't have such silky warm skin when underneath it all felt like steel.

She could see the instant erection and she felt bad for doing it but she was so going to make it worth it for him. She backed away from him and he whimpered at the loss of her touch.

"I'm hungry." She stated sitting down to see what Mary had sent her and Dean looked absolutely lost and fucking gorgeous.

"I…you…..fuck." He groaned.

"Dean!" Sam called from the door.

"Yeah Sammy." Dean answered.

"Uncle Caleb just called and we have to go help with some emergency with dad."

"What?" Dean lamented. He was so horny it was getting painful.

"Dad said we'll probably have to spend the night."

"The prom is tomorrow."

"He told me to tell you that he would have you back in plenty of time Cinderella. So just don't do anything to piss him off."

Dean knew Sam was right so with a last longing look at Arandi he left.

Arandi sighed, well at least she didn't have to worry about fending Dean off the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had worked into the night but their uncle had made it worth their while money wise and they had slept till noon.

John had stopped in town for some supplies and Dean had taken the time to get Arandi a corsage and a present.

They made it home in time for him to start getting ready and his nerves riled further and further with every passing second.

He looked in the mirror to see how well the suit fit now and wow it fit him perfect.

Maybe he was being conceited but damn if he wasn't going to turn some heads tonight and then with Arandi on his arm even better.

"Hey Cinderella you're carriage has arrived." His dad called teasingly.

Dean looked out the window to see the limo that Arandi had rented for them and his heart was racing.

One last look in the mirror and he grabbed his things and headed down the stairs where his mom bombarded him with the camera and Sam with his video camera.

"Oh look at you so handsome." Mary squealed pinching his cheek.

"Thanks mom but I would like to actually see my date and not just flashes of light for the rest of the night." Dean protested.

"You can deal with it boy, you and your brother have to give me these moments." Mary sniffled.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes at his dad who looked on in amusement.

"You do look pretty." John said smugly.

"Dad come on."

John laughed.

Dean huffed. "Fine mom but can you not get all in our faces with the camera and you too Sammy."

He felt like a he was being followed by paparazzi as he walked to Arandi's cabin especially when Jade joined the mix. He took a deep breath and knocked.

He wasn't quite prepared for when Arandi opened the door.

He knew his mouth was hanging open.

She looked like and angel all in white in a floor length gown that could only be described as sinful. It showed just the right amount of skin and held tight to her perfect curves with slits all the way to there and Dean suddenly realized he had a kink for long tanned legs in stiletto heels.

He prayed that everyone around him didn't notice that said kink had made in steel rod hard in record time.

Her hair was up with soft ringlets down her face.

"You look amazing." He managed to push out.

"So do you." She smiled huge and then flashes made them remember they weren't alone.

Arandi apparently used to this type of attention smiled for every picture as Dean slipped on her corsage and led her to the limo anxious to get away from his family.

"You remember Dean behave and have a good time. If you stay out too late make sure and call home to check in is all I ask." His dad winked at him out of view of his mom.

Dean loved his dad. "Yes sir." He kissed his mom on the cheek and patted Sam on the back.

The limo driver opened the door for them and they were off.

Dean leaned in to kiss her as they drove down the drive way.

"You are so smoking hot I'm not sure if I want to take you in a room full of horny teens." Dean growled into her skin.

"The only horny teen I'll have eyes for is you." She sighed as she turned his head to kiss him hotly.

Dean remembered then the gift he had bought her. "I know that you haven't agreed to be my actual girlfriend but I wanted to get you this." He handed her the small box.

Arandi opened it as smiled. He had gotten her a heart shaped diamond necklace and she knew diamonds. "Dean you work too hard to for your money to spend it on this."

"It's worth it for you." He said shyly ducking his head.

"I love it Dean thank you." She turned her back to him handing him the necklace so that he could put it on for her.

After he did he kissed her neck softly. "Does this mean you agree to be my girl?" He asked his voice full of hope.

"Dean you know that I have to leave." She sighed not wanting to look in his eyes.

"I can make you happy Arandi."

"I know you can Dean but there are things you don't understand."

"Yeah I understand that you think a young buck like me can't come through for someone as high up as you." He snapped.

Arandi sighed not daring to tell him that she would give it all up to be with him at Winchester Haven forever.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw that in your face Arandi but I just wish you'd give me a chance."

"Dean I could give you all the chances in the world and it wouldn't change what I have to do in my life."

"Can you explain it to me?"

"I've been trying."

"Ok after the prom we'll go somewhere and you can tell me everything."

Arandi smiled. "Well as a matter of fact, I reserved a room at the hotel just for us to spend time alone."

Dean grinned. "Great I can't wait."

They arrived at the hotel where the prom was being held in the ballroom.

Dean had to breathe a second willing his raging erection down before stepping out of the limo. While it wasn't the only limo in the lot it was the fanciest.

All the people arriving at the same time turned to stare as Dean stepped out of the limo and helped Arandi out.

Jeremy stood by with Ruthie and both of them gaped at how hot the other couple looked.

Dean feeling a bit stoked smiled his grandest smile towards Jeremy and then winked.

Jeremy stumbled back where he stood flushed crimson.

Arandi elbowed Dean but smiled at how confident he was tonight and he had every right to be. He was rocking the suit he was wearing, looking like a celebrity stepping onto the red carpet. He would fit into that lifestyle so easily but Arandi dared fear that it would taint his sweetness and beautiful nature.

She felt a sweet heat thinking of the man that Dean had yet to grow into and he was going to be far more handsome than he already was. How she would love to be around to see him grow into that man, be the one to help him through every stage and heartache.

Now she was only destined to be one of those heartaches and it pained her greatly.

She hoped Dean would find someone to love him and cherish him for everything that he was worth and that was unmeasurable.

The thought brought immense jealousy to her heart, she didn't want to think of anyone having what had thus far been only hers.

"Hey beautiful earth is calling." Dean whispered in her ear.

"Sorry I was thinking about all the things I want to do to you later. I sure do hope you're up for it cowboy." She kissed him in plain view of everyone in the lobby as they all waited their turn to check in and have pictures taken.

He was up alright and he hoped no one heard the whimper that escaped him as she palmed him discretely.

When they took their pictures Dean paid for the entire sets offered. He wanted every background and pose available to hold onto for the rest of his life and Arandi had paid double for her own set to be mailed to her address in Dallas.

The photographer seemed to fallen in love with this amazing couple telling them they would make millions as models.

Dean had blushed, he really didn't see the big deal about himself but Arandi now there was a face and body everyone would want to worship and fuck if that didn't burn him inside out.

"Well if you wanted to steal the show you did a damn good job." Christian grumbled behind Dean.

"This?" Dean said coyly. "Just a little something I threw on."

"Yeah well it seems you hit the target pretty damn dead center."

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Dean panned.

"Well I expect one slow dance." Christian winked at Dean and slapped his butt.

"I knew you were hot for me." Dean grinned.

"Yeah well so is half the school butch get a clue. I swear you could have had a piece of ass every day of the week two on Sundays if you weren't so ridiculously innocent especially looking like you do right now. They would have been eating out of your hands sucking your…"

Dean cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh sorry." Christian blushed. "My mom says that I never think about what's coming out of my mouth. I bet she regrets naming me Christian. Your mom should have named you Christian you saint."

Arandi had grinned huge through the whole bickering and then she leaned into whisper to Christian. "By the time I get done with him he won't qualify for any form of sainthood."

Christian blushed again. "Don't change him too much I kind of like him the way he is."

Arandi had only smiled and pulled Dean onto the dance floor, the music already in full bloom.

Dean noticed the many eyes that fell on Arandi and the way she moved. Not one other girl came close to looking as fantastic as she did and Dean ate it up.

They danced to every song and Dean was more than lost on her and she seemed to be super lost on him and he could hardly wait to be alone with her.

He should have known that someone would try to interfere on his night.

Scott Zane the quarterback apparently thought he would have some pull with Arandi. "Hey how about dancing with me."

"I'm doing fine with my boyfriend thank you." Arandi said politely but with fire in her eyes.

"Dance with your girlfriend." Dean said as he pulled Arandi closer, seeing Tiffany not looking to thrilled that her man was trying to dance with someone else.

"So how much did he have to pay you to come to the prom with him?" Scott snickered to Arandi.

"Jealousy does not become you." Arandi smiled sweetly. "Besides Dean doesn't have to pay a dime because he is fucking sex god as long as he makes my eyes roll back we are so good."

Dean's eyes widened at her words and Scott looked surprised. "You're fucking something else darling." He said trying to pull her towards him.

Dean stepped up and shoved Scott back hard and he would have fallen if other people hadn't caught him. "Back the fuck off Scott, don't mess with me because you will regret it." Dean threatened standing every bit of his height and looking ready to kick major ass.

Scott gulped but knew if he backed down he was going to get made fun of, so he shoved Dean back. Dean went at him like a raging bull and it was going to be a painful until Arandi grabbed his arm and he stopped.

Jeremy appeared out of nowhere and stared Scott down, they were friends and team mates so Scott was shocked to see Jeremy taking up for Dean. "Drop it Scott you have Tiffany and you're a dick for doing this in front of her?"

"What the hell do you care?" Scott growled.

"Trust me dude you do not want to fight Dean, he will leave you laid the fuck out and feeling it." Jeremy warned and looked at Dean quickly and away.

Scott looked at him and then at Dean. "Since when are you two buddies?"

"We're not just speaking from experience."

"Whatever dude probably not worth my time anyway." Scott said unsure and walked away.

Jeremey didn't say a word to Dean only walked away in another direction.

Dean was still furious and needed to vent somehow, he was ready to explode.

"Dean baby you ok?"

"We need to get out of here." He growled grabbing her hand. He led them out into the lobby and around to dark corner. He pushed Arandi against a wall and started to kiss her hotly. He grabbed her ass firmly and loved the moan it pushed out of her.

He wanted her right the fuck now but people were everywhere. He looked in Arandi's darkened eyes and he only got hotter. He was so done with fear and he wanted this to prove to her that he was a man.

He slowly started tugging her dress up her thighs until it was out of his way.

"Dean what are you…?"

He kissed her silent. "I want you." He growled in a low rumble.

Arandi shuddered against him, she loved him taking control, her body heated up to maximum as he grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head with just one huge strong hand.

With the other he undid his fly and pulled his throbbing cock free and then lifted her easily as she wrapped herself around him. He pushed into her with a solid urgent thrust that made her grunt with the shock of the intensity.

Dean's mind was in a haze of bliss and adrenalin that he was doing this with people all around. If anyone walked around that wall they were busted.

But it felt so fucking good the sweet tendrils of pleasure swirling through him as he pumped hard and fast into her seeking that release that he had been denied.

He lifted his half lidded eyes to look around and his heart beat faster when Jeremy's eyes locked on his across the lobby.

No one else was around him and Jeremy watched slacked jawed.

Dean flushed deep but he couldn't stop now to save his soul and if saving his soul meant not touching Arandi then he was damned for all eternity and everything beyond.

She was intoxicatingly addictive and fuck if she shouldn't come with a warning label and strict instructions on how to handle.

She could burn a man alive and he'd die with a smile and a thank you on his lips.

He knew how Jeremy felt about him now and what the fuck right when your brain is working with only two brain cells rubbing together because the rest of them are trying to feel every bit of pleasure that is thrumming through your body, fuck everything else.

Let Jeremy see what he would always be missing, let Jeremy see how hard Dean would fuck him if Dean played for the other team.

Dean could see the strain of Jeremy's pants, his blown pupils, the slight involuntary thrust of hips and his eyes rolled coming undone just seeing Dean's beautiful face in the throes of passion, completely untouched and it was the best thing he had probably ever felt.

Watching another man fall apart while his ears were filled with Arandi's sweet sounds of pleasure was just pure fucking sex fuel pushing, pushing him to a brink that he was surprised was higher than before.

He doubled his thrusts with Arandi chanting his name in his ear and he licked his lips sensually letting his head fall back with a moan running his tongue over his lips as his release shot through him ecstasy flowing in a thousand different directions and he felt his knees buckle but he stood his ground making sure Arandi didn't fall as she came apart with Dean buried inside her.

He watched Jeremy hurry away as he kissed Arandi through the aftershocks and smiled because he was still hard.

The night was only beginning.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	10. SHATTERED KINGDOMS

Sexual content.

SHATTERED KINGDOMS

They had cleaned up as best as they could in the bathrooms and were ready to head to their hotel room even though it meant sneaking in from the other side of the hotel.

Dean was feeling ten feet tall and bulletproof tonight and he planned to enjoy every second with Arandi not wanting to think about how much time he had left with her.

He still planned on trying to the last second to convince her to give him chance to make her happy. Hell with her as incentive he would walk on the moon if that's what it took to make her his.

Now that he was coming down from the euphoric high he wondered how the hell he was going to face Jeremy but he would worry about that later, tonight was all about Arandi.

By the time they reached the room he was raring to go again and they were kissing hungrily as he kicked the door closed.

He slowly unzipped her dress and it pooled at her feet and seeing her in just her lacy underwear and heels made him leak profuse amounts of pre cum.

"Fucking beautiful." He moaned into her neck.

Arandi pulled his jacket off and worked his shirt open sensually only she could make stripping clothes off so hot. He was so hot and hard he jumped crashing with her on top of the bed, kissing her hotly down her neck and all down her body nipping and licking until she was arching for more.

He was going to make the best of this night, like the last night of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was lost in a deep haze of blitzed out passion, the once overly gentle Dean now pounded into her as if there was no tomorrow and she loved it.

The slick sound of flesh on flesh balls slapping against her as he took her completely with guttural grunts of heated lust.

He held her still heeled legs high up by the ankles as he picked up the pace growling and thrusting harder. When he threw his head back she knew that he was close and she quickly pulled away from him and rolled away.

Dean stared at her with dark eyes and she taunted him by licking her lips. He came off the bed like an attack dog dragging her back down hard enough to knock the breath out of her and he pinned her face down with her wrists crossed at her back as if she was being arrested.

He rammed back into her hard. "Don't tease me." He rasped in her ear holding her in place and fuck he pushed her over the edge with his name screaming past her lips. The climax so intense she was seeing and fucking feeling double.

"That all you got farm boy?" She taunted still.

He growled loud in her ear biting her shoulder and pulling her back into his lap effectively impaling her on his still very hard cock. With his strong arms he had her lifting up and down like a rag doll until she came hard again weak and panting she thought this would be a heavenly way to die.

"Farm boy ain't done." Dean taunted in a low drawl pushing her onto her hands and knees. "Fuck." He moaned seeing how totally fucking wet she was and her perfect ass right there for the taking.

He swept his fingers lightly over the other entrance.

"Do it Dean take what you want." She offered.

Dean whimpered but he was so far gone to stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arandi! Fuck! Holy fuck!" Dean cried out as he pounded into her the orgasm building higher and higher until he shoved into her to the hilt and filled her with his release saying her name over and over. They collapsed together and he pulled her into his arms. "That is one rodeo where I wouldn't mind getting thrown over and over again." He grinned.

"You're so Texas there is star on your forehead." Arandi giggled.

"Texas born, bred, and dead."

They lay together trying to get their hearts beating normally, the thick smell of sex in the air.

"I wish we could stay here all night." Dean whispered.

"How long would you be grounded if you stayed out all night?"

"My dad said to have fun to just let him know where I was when I'd be home."

"What's left to do cowboy?" Arandi sighed running her fingers over his chest lightly.

"I'm sure we could think of something." Dean hummed.

"That's if you can get it up."

Dean felt himself getting hard at her words. "I'm eighteen darling I'm here to please."

"You certainly are. What you did to Jeremy earlier are you going to talk about it?"

Dean flushed hard. "I was so caught up in coming that I couldn't help it I couldn't stop and he just wouldn't get off the damn train tracks so I had no choice but to run him down."

"If he wasn't sure how he felt before I'm pretty sure you making him cream his pants without a single touch has you in god like status."

Dean scoffed and turned even redder. "I don't get it you know I mean I get the pitching fuck you made that unbelievably deliciously clear but I don't understand the catching."

Arandi chuckled. "I'll show you if you let me."

"Um….just how are you supposed to do that?"

"It won't be as barbarian as your way but I'll get the message across." She said slithering down the bed to waist level.

"I don't know."

"Dean Winchester a coward? I would have never believed." She taunted.

Dean glared at her then spread his legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh god, oh god!" Dean cried arching off the bed. Ok he got it fuck did he get it. "Right there for fucks sake don't stop right there." He begged in a low growl.

At first the intrusion had been rather uncomfortable and he had started to protest until Arandi brushed up against something inside him that had fireworks going off in multiple colors and sharp streaks of pleasure shooting through his entire body.

It didn't escape his melted useless brain and heated pile of flesh that he was losing his virginity again.

Arandi stopped thrusting taking his very hard cock into her mouth all the way down.

"I'm going to fucking die dear fucking shit Arandi please…" He whimpered trying to move into her fingers.

"Patience baby it'll be better than pancakes." She purred licking delectably slow and marking him where she could reach.

Dean thrashed and panted feeling as if he was going to lose his mind if she didn't touch that spot again soon.

He felt the orgasm rising deep within him coming down like a rumble of an avalanche and he wanted it so fucking bad even if he got crushed. One flick of the tongue and he was going over with rolled eyes and a mantra of curses and Arandi's name.

His breath was caught on parted lips letting the ecstasy overflow and his vision was blurred and his ears buzzed and he thought that was it he couldn't possibly get any higher and oh fucking hell was he wrong when he felt Arandi pushing into him hitting that spot dead on.

"ARANDI!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before every ounce of air was ripped from his lungs and he arched and could swear he was seizing with bliss.

He had to tell Christian that multiple orgasms were not a myth and holy fucking sex gods he was going to drown in pure euphoria. His voice cracked while his body went through the aftershocks and his vision slowly came back into focus.

Arandi was right there with him just from the friction of his body in the complete throes of passion and she was mesmerized by how unbelievably gorgeous he looked like that, like he wasn't real like he was created by the gods of beauty and lust.

She would never get tired of seeing him like that and she could easily admit addiction. So of course she wanted more and she went for it.

"Arandi what are you doing?" He whimpered his voice completely wrecked and sexy as all hell.

"Making sure you feel so good baby that walking is going to be an issue."

"Arandi I can't….I just…..fuck!" His voice gave out as she pushed him over one more time with the ease of a sex goddess. He couldn't breathe the bliss near painful but still so delicious. A freight train taking him straight into a hurricane of pleasure. It was too fucking good and just too fucking much and he fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi watched with a smirk as Dean arched with her name slipping past lush pouty wet lips, his body shaking with pleasure. He sucked in air but his mind was a thousand miles from cooperating correctly and his head lolled and he stilled.

She had made it so damn good he had passed out from the intensity of it and damn if that didn't make her feel mighty.

She couldn't help it the way he looked god the way he looked, the sounds he made. They would make him millions and the boy just had no clue how absolutely gorgeous he was.

She let him sleep for a little while before waking him to shower and dress to go back to Winchester Haven. She had had extra clothes delivered to the room.

They showered together and made out but neither of them was anywhere near capable of going again so soon.

"Maybe by the time we get to the ranch." Dean grinned with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Most men would kill for your stamina." Arandi giggled. "Hell so would most woman." She winked at Dean who blushed when he got what she meant.

He was laying back on the stripped bed as she finished up the final touches of her hair when a loud knocking came from the door.

"This room is occupied." She called out because she had left strict instructions not to be bothered.

"Your highness we have been sent to retrieve you." A booming male voice sounded through the door.

Arandi felt her heart plummet. 'Not now please not now.' She pled in her mind.

"They have the wrong room." Dean headed for the door and Arandi grabbed him back. She looked at him pleading for him to understand. "Arandi what's happening." He asked looking confused.

"It's what I was trying to tell you Dean I didn't mean for this to happen." She meant Dean finding out like this but Dean heard being with him.

The banging on the door came again.

Arandi yelled in a language Dean didn't recognize.

"Your husband awaits you." The voice replied.

Dean felt the color slip from him, his blood ran cold and his chest tightened. "Husband? Your highness? What the hell?"

"Fuck! Stepheno stand down now! Or so help me you'll be downgraded to hand maiden. I'm not married Dean not yet."

Dean stared at her as if she had mutated. "You belong to someone else and you did all this with me?"

"I don't belong to anyone." Arandi snapped.

"When you love someone you don't do this." He whispered brokenly.

"I don't love him, Dean let me explain." She reached for him.

Dean backed away his eyes stinging. "Don't touch me."

"It's not what you think."

"Are you engaged to someone else?"

"Yes Dean but I don't….."

"I fell in love with you I was ready to change my whole entire life to make you happy and all along you…..stay away from me. I never want to see you again." Dean gasped it out a pain taking up his chest.

"Dean don't…."

But Dean ran out the door and away before she could do anything else.

The sound of two hearts shattering had never been so loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade hugged Sam tight as she watched the entourage of people packing their things.

She lifted her head when she saw the limo that had taken her sister and Dean to the prom coming up the drive.

Mary and John stood by confused and worried.

Jade had told them what she could and she know things were not good when only Arandi stepped out of the long car. Her eyes red from crying.

Mary rushed to her. "Where is Dean?"

"He was so upset." Arandi whispered as fresh tears fell down her face.

"How could you do this to my son? How could you let him fall in love with you when your heart belonged to someone else?"

Arandi looked up at Mary and stepped forward. "Make no mistake Mrs. Winchester my heart belongs to Dean, my soul belongs to Dean."

"I don't understand."

"My marriage is an arranged marriage I have never even met the man so how can I love him. Dean is everything I want and everything I cannot have."

"Arandi can't you get out of this?" Sam asked knowing exactly how his brother had to be feeling right now.

"No trying to get out of this may mean war for my country." She said tiredly. "I cannot risk that for my own happiness. I tried to escape the arrangement by doing away with the purity part but my husband to be thought that I had experience was better. I am hopelessly trapped."

"Queen Arandilia we must go." Stepheno said behind her.

"You're a queen?" Mary asked feeling completely overwhelmed.

"I am so sorry for all of this. I know you cannot forgive me for the heartache I have caused Dean. I will never forgive myself. Tell him that Winchester is his to keep. I do not deserve him any longer."

She turned to go and Jade followed both of them crying hard.

Sam stood watching the line of vehicles leaving. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he was on the move knowing he needed to get to Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean didn't know what to do he was so confused and pain like nothing he had ever felt filled his chest.

He had run until he was breathless had no idea how far he'd gone. Sam he needed Sam.

He pulled his phone out and dialed his brother.

"Where are you Dean I'm coming?" Sam answered.

"Sammy….." Dean breathed.

"I know Dean just tell me where you are."

"I don't know…I think I'm close to Cyprett's Hill." Dean looked around.

The oncoming lights came around the bend and Dean realized too late that he was on the road.

"Dean stay there I'm on my way." Sam yelled. His heart stuttered when he heard the screech of brakes and a solid impact and his brother's grunt. He heard the phone hitting the ground.

Seconds passed like hours before he heard the sound of car doors and running footsteps.

Panicked voices. "Oh my God I think he's dead." A female sobbed.

"Dean!"

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	11. WHEN I'M GONE

WHEN I'M GONE

"Dean? Oh my God Dean." Jeremy turned Dean slowly. He hadn't expected anyone to be standing on the road when he came around the bend and had reacted as best he could but still clipped the figure in the road.

He hadn't expected to find Dean Winchester sprawled across the road. He reached with a shaking hand to feel for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it.

Ruthie was sobbing on the side of the road thinking they had managed to kill someone on prom night.

"Dean you're going to be ok, I'm calling 911 right now." Jeremy said as he moved Dean off the road so no other accidents would happen. He spotted Dean's phone and it picked up hearing a frantic Sam yelling his head off.

"Sam, Sam it's me Jeremy man I'm sorry I didn't see him in the road but he's alive and the ambulance is on the way."

Sam could hear the regret in Jeremy's voice. "I'm on my way."

"I didn't mean it Sam please believe me." Jeremy whispered.

"I know Jeremy, just stay with him."

"I'm not leaving his side." Jeremy promised.

Sam now had to deal with telling his parents as he tried to stay calm and drive.

He hit speed dial and put it on speaker.

Thankfully his dad answered.

"Dad I'm on my way to get Dean but there was an accident." Sam said calmly.

"How bad?" John asked.

"He was hit by a car I don't have any other details except that he's alive." Sam hitched.

"Be careful Sammy we're right behind you."

Sam hung up and took a deep breath praying hard that he could piece his brother back together again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need to know if he's ok." Arandi said as they waited to board the jet.

"I'll see if Sam will tell me anything." Jade sighed and walked off a distance to call.

Arandi watched her biting at her nail and saw Jade speaking and the look that crossed her face. Something was wrong and she rushed to her. "What happened tell me what happened?"

"He was hit by a car that's all Sam can tell me right now, he knows nothing else."

Arandi felt the ground go out from under her, she never meant to hurt Dean and now he had been hurt both emotionally and physically. She hated herself and her life would never mean a thing again without Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had arrived at the scene just in time to see Dean loaded into the ambulance and a very distraught Jeremy and Ruthie were being given the once over.

"He wouldn't wake up." Jeremy stammered.

"He's going to be fine." Sam said more to himself than anyone else.

He got back into his truck to follow the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arandi?" It had to be a bad dream, it just had to be. Dean struggled to open his eyes. The pain he felt and the urgent voices around him told him different.

This couldn't be happening to him. How could she do this to him? He let out a strangled sob.

"Dean I'm hear you have to calm down ok." Sam was saying somewhere above him.

"Where is she?" Dean struggled.

"She's gone Dean." Sam whispered gripping his brother's hand.

Dean felt hot tears slipping from his eyes and slipped back into the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat on the plane staring out of the window. In weeks she would be married to man she was going to barely meet in a few days.

Her stomach flipped and she rushed to the bathroom. She had barely eaten anything since leaving Winchester Haven or slept and once again it was catching up to her.

What she had done was eating her up with guilt.

On her own private jet everyone was attentive to her and she could feel someone holding back her hair as she threw up what little she had in her.

Death would be so much easier she thought. What the hell good was it to be the queen of anything if you were miserable?

A queen that was marrying a king who cared nothing about her except her beauty and how she would make him look in public.

Someone helped her to her feet.

"Arandi are you ok?" Jade asked even though she knew the answer.

"Have you heard anything about Dean?"

"I'm guessing that Sam isn't allowed to speak to me anymore."

"Your highness is there anything I can get you." Bellia her person assistant asked her.

"Some water Bellia if you would be so kind." Arandi asked as she moved back to her seat.

"Your highness you do not look well." Stepheno said beside her.

"I do not feel well Stepheno." Arandi sighed.

"If I may ask you a personal question?" He bowed respectively.

"What is it that you find is a personal question?" Arandi asked.

"Are you with child my queen?" Stepheno asked quietly.

Arandi's hands automatically went to her stomach. "Stepheno you know that is not possible."

"Miracles happen every day my queen. I am sorry that I am being so bold but I see the love you have for the young man you were with and for a few seconds I saw the love that he has for you. In just those few seconds I knew that he would do anything for you. Such love is hard to find these days."

Tears streamed from Arandi's eyes that she could truly be carrying Dean's child would be a true light in her life but it wasn't possible. She gently ran her fingers over the necklace that he had given her.

Stepheno had been part of her life for as long as she could remember. His dad had guarded her dad and now he guarded her. She considered him her friend although in public it wasn't allowed to be conveyed.

Right now she didn't care falling into his arms wishing that he was Dean.

Stepheno sighed hugging her close. "I am so sorry that I cannot make this better for you."

"Thank you." She said pulling back so that she could sit but her stomach lurched again and she turned to head to the bathroom again. She stopped half way when everything started to spin.

Jade called to her as strong arms caught her and darkness enfolded her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had been kept in the hospital for three days with bruised ribs and a concussion.

He wondered if his missing heart had shown up on the x-rays. He wanted to hate her but there no way that he ever could.

No amount of pain meds would ease his pain and he hoped that his family understood that.

All good things come to an end, this too shall pass, and so on and so on. He wished they would just let him die.

"I never want to see you again." He had said to her. Right now he would give his right arm just to see her one more time. He was sure the pain of losing an arm wouldn't even compare to the pain of losing her.

He sat up on the bed slowly. His parents were on the way to pick him up since he had been discharged. He still felt like crap.

There was only a five weeks of school left and he wished he never had to set foot through those doors again. He could only imagine the looks he was going to get from all his classmates.

The news had to have run rampant that Dean Winchester had hooked up with a woman that was supposed to marry someone else.

He still had so much to adjust in his life in order to move on. Not that he wanted to move on.

He felt like a pawn on a chess board maneuvered around aimlessly for the benefit of others.

He scoffed to himself, he had been a pawn alright between a king and queen. And there was no fucking checkmate for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean panted, sweat running in streams down his face there was no way he was getting back into the house without his parents noticing.

He hadn't been able to sleep partly because of the ache in his ribs, partly the bad dreams and the rest the pain where his heart should be.

He had snuck out of the house to ease his mind and in his room he felt trapped. He had just wanted some air but had ended up in Arandi's cabin. He could still smell her and tears slid from his eyes.

He closed his eyes and the memories ran him over and the pain in his chest took him. He tried to run out and had only ended up falling which had sent fiery, breathtaking pain through his still aching ribs.

He had managed to roll himself on his back and blackness hedged his vision as he tried to get to his feet and only fell back causing more pain.

He gave up and lay back panting. "I loved you so much." He cried. "I gave you my world."

Finally the darkness claimed him completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was the one who had found Dean unconscious in front of the house and had panicked. For a split second he had thought his brother had done himself in and he had held him in his arms, broken arm and all rocking back and forth begging him to hold on if only for him.

Dean opened his eyes and had buried his face in his brother's chest. Sam was his only rock.

Sam had helped him back into the house and helped him get cleaned up, had forced him to take pain meds and then sat with him in silence until he was asleep.

Sam told his parents that Dean had had a rough night and to let him rest, never telling them he had found his brother passed out outside.

He had then gone to his own room and cried. He wanted his brother back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stared at his hands and he had lost track of time.

A knock on his door made him jump.

"Yeah." He called out.

Christian stepped into the room. "I'm sorry I didn't go see you in the hospital bro but I just didn't know what to say to you and I figured you didn't want company. Probably still don't."

Dean shrugged. "I thought she was the once and I got played like a fool."

"Get mad at me all you want dude but I saw the way she looked at you. She loved you, maybe not enough to stay but she loved you."

Dean eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what to do Chris, I'm fucking lost without her."

Christian squeezed in besides Dean. "Take it day to day my friend and know you're not alone. Never alone." He pulled Dean into his arms and let his best friend grieve all over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I got it all on video mom." Sam was telling Mary. "I think he needs to see it."

"Don't you think he's been through enough?" Mary huffed.

"He deserves to know that she did love him."

"You think that's not going to hurt him more."

"Sometimes pain heals."

"Sometimes you need to stop talking about people when they're in the same house." Dean huffed shuffling painfully into kitchen.

Mary and Sam exchanged glances and Sam slid the camera across the counter towards his brother. "You might want to sit down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had opted for taking the camera out to the barn to watch with Winchester the only other one who could possibly understand his pain of being left behind.

He had been shocked and deeply saddened that Arandi had left the horse she claimed to love with him.

It was going to be hard to see Winchester everyday but Dean would be there for him, he wouldn't abandon him no matter how much it hurt.

"Sam seems to think this video will make a difference. What do you think Winchester?"

The horse seemed to nod his head with a soft whinny.

"What the hell right it's not like the knife in my chest has been pulled out yet?" Dean mumbled. He leaned back against the wall of the barn, took a deep breath. He turned to video on and tortured himself watching the happiness that had been so evident when they were leaving for the prom.

He didn't bother trying to stop the tears. The ache in his chest was getting stronger.

Sobs started when he heard the words Arandi had said to his mom. He put the camera down when his hands started to shake. He put his head in his hands trying to breathe.

She loved him, she was marrying someone that she didn't even know because she was being forced to but she loved him. She proclaimed her love for him with pain so deep on her face, in her voice.

It was more pain than before. It was so painful feeling that she had used him and walked away.

The pain of knowing that she loved him and was in as much pain as he was just felt like a fresh wounds being ripped open. He slid to sit sobbing in earnest with Winchester softly nudging his head as if soothing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had gotten very little sleep wondering and fretting on what he could do to get Arandi back. He had tried to call her only to discover that her phone was no longer in service and the same with Jade's number.

He paced in the barn, the only place he felt right in anymore taking care of Winchester was all that he was being allowed.

He would gladly go after Arandi, fight for her if he could, only he had no idea where he needed to go.

But he heard the words over and over in his head. Her country would go to war if she didn't marry this man that could never possibly love her as much as Dean did. Arandi would never let people die because of her.

He punched the barn wall in angered frustration. Tears prickling his eyes. The thought of another man touching her set him in a rage.

"Dean are you ok?" The voice startled him.

"No I'm not." He said to Jeremy.

"I came by to see how you were doing, I felt horrible about hitting you."

"That part of me is doing alright Jeremy, I'm not mad at you. I shouldn't have been standing on the road like an idiot." Dean sighed brushing the tears away, knowing there was no point in hiding them.

"I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean knew he didn't mean the accident this time. He stared at Jeremy and couldn't help but wonder if he had felt this type of loss knowing Dean would never be his.

"I know how you feel about me." He blurted out.

Jeremy turned crimson. "I figured as much with that prom moment."

"And you still came here?"

"If you knew and didn't beat the crap out of me I figured you weren't disgusted by it." Jeremy shrugged. "Besides I needed to see you just in case you decided not to go back to school."

It was Dean that blushed deeply this time. "Jeremy nothing romantic would have ever happened between us but if you had done things differently we could have been good friends."

"I see that now but this is Texas and I thought you being a farm boy and all well you know."

Dean nodded.

"If you need someone to talk to I'm here, I'm the last person who will judge you for loving someone you can't have."

"Jeremy you don't love me."

Jeremy smiled sadly. "I guess I won't know until I fall in love now will I?"

Dean thought he should feel all kinds of uncomfortable right now but he just didn't.

"So I was wondering if you and Sam wanted to order some pizza and play some Madden." Jeremy asked.

Dean smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They played for hours and laughed. Dean was grateful for the reprieve of not having his mind completely on how fast his life had been flushed down the crapper.

He knew it wasn't going to last. Once he was alone again the thoughts and pain would inch up on him and he'd be back to miserable.

"Hey I guess I better get going before my parents send out search and rescue." Jeremy yawned.

"That bad." Sam yawned too.

"Oh that night of the prom some dumbass called my parents and told them that I had been involved in a major accident. They flipped thinking the worst and when they saw me without a scratch they cried like you wouldn't believe."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. At least they weren't the only ones with over protective parents.

"I'll walk you out." Dean offered.

Sam headed to his room as Dean and Jeremy headed down the stairs.

"So are you still going to go to college for sport medicine?" Jeremy asked.

"I already have everything in motion so I might as well." Dean sighed, even though his heart was no longer in it.

"Well whatever you decide I hope whenever we're back in town at the same time we can get together, exchange glamour stories." Jeremy grinned.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Have I come out of the closet you mean?"

Dean nodded.

"No not yet, I figured I'd better be out of the house and in my own place just in case the news isn't taken well."

"You said you're parents cared about you so much"

"Dean how would your dad take it if you told him you wanted to take it up the ass?"

Dean blushed and huffed a laugh. "Well if I put it like that he'd slap the hell out of me but I see what you're getting at. I really hope they take it well when you're ready. No one is going to hear it from me."

"I knew that, you've known since that day by the lake and you didn't tell anyone, not even Christian. Thanks for that by the way."

Dean shrugged feeling embarrassed.

"Well goodnight if you need anything give me a call." Jeremy said.

Dean would claim temporary insanity and the lack of sleep for his actions as he suddenly advanced on Jeremy and pressed him against his truck and kissed him.

He pulled back shocked at himself but not regretting it.

Jeremy stared at him agape.

"I'm sorry." Dean groaned. "I just needed to make sure, you know."

"Holy fuck." Jeremy squeaked. "Do you know how many times I dreamed of that?"

Dean's entire blood flooded to his cheeks. "I can't believe I just did that. Fuck, Jeremy I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Hurt me? Are you kidding? Now I won't have to spend my entire life wondering what those glorious lips felt like."

Dean stuck his thumbs in his back pockets and stared at his boots as he toed the dirt.

"Dean it's ok really, you were curious end of story." Jeremy soothed.

"Yeah I guess." Dean huffed.

"So good night maybe we can do this again."

Dean looked up quickly.

"I meant the games and pizza." Jeremy laughed.

Dean knew his face was like a tomato.

Jeremy climbed in his truck and left. Dean stayed where he stood staring up at the stars wondering what Arandi was doing right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi walked slowly around the room that she had been given in the large mansion that was now her home.

It was huge and had everything she could possibly want but nothing would make her happy without Dean.

She felt so tired and just wanted to crawl into her bed and sleep for days.

Bellia was flitting around the room putting Arandi's things up happily. "Your highness what shall I do with this?" She asked going to Arandi and showing her what she had in her hand.

Arandi gasped and began to cry taking the rose that Dean had given her to her heart in what now seemed so long ago. Every emotion tumbled over her, every memory, every kiss, every touch.

Bellia stumbled back in shock, terrified of what she had done to her queen as Arandi crumpled to the floor sobbing clutching her rose to her heart.

She suddenly couldn't breathe and she could hear Bellia's desperate cries for help and felt Jade holding her. She didn't care if she died it would be so much better than this hell she was in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wasn't that lucky. She awoke in the hospital attached to monitors and IV's.

Her father, Stepheno and Jade close by.

Seeing her awake her father took her hand anxiously. "Arandi my child, you need to take care of yourself."

"I have no heart to do anything." She replied weakly.

"King Tobian is on his way up." Stepheno said.

Arandi's heart began to beat wildly and the monitors picked it up. Nurses rushed in coaxing her to remain calm.

"Why is he here?" Arandi asked pulling the sheets up high suddenly so very cold.

"I'm sure he wants to make sure that you're not faking since the wedding is only over a week away." Jade answered.

The knock on the door had everyone at attention.

First the king's security walked in followed by Tobian.

Arandi stared at him, meeting him for the first time in person. He was handsome and quite regal but he wasn't Dean.

People walked in behind him carrying flowers and balloons filling the room with color.

Tobian stepped up to Arandi and gently touched her face.

She tried hard not to flinch.

"I'm sorry to find out that you are ill." He said with a heavy sigh, seeing for himself how pale and worn Arandi appeared. "You know that we cannot postpone the wedding."

Arandi nodded fighting back tears. "I understand that."

"You are still so beautiful." He whispered to her. "I will send people to take care of you. I have sent for the best doctor's in the world to see what is causing this malady. I will take care of you my queen." He bowed graciously and kissed Arandi softly on the lips.

Arandi's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp against her pillows as alarms sounded all around.

The medical staff rushed in making everyone clear the room. Arandi began to convulse violently.

Tobian stared through the small window of Arandi's room while Jade cried in her father's arms.

"I did not realize that she was so seriously ill since it came on so quickly."

"She had fallen sick before your highness but we thought it was just that she was anemic and did not check into it." Jade answered.

Tobian nodded. "I will have my doctor's check for everything and take care of her." With a curt bow he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hours before Arandi was allowed company again. She looked so pale and tired.

"Tobian's doctors will be here tomorrow. He is at least trying to take care of you." Arandi's father said.

"I do not want this. He insists that we are to be married regardless of whether or not I am ill." Tears streamed from Arandi's eyes. "Why doesn't anyone understand that I would rather be dead than to let any man besides Dean touch me ever again?"

Jade tried to console her sister while Jonathan and Stepheno exchanged glances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat at his computer doing research on just where the hell Arandi might be at the moment. Every day that passed he wanted to tell her that he would help her in any way that he could.

He missed her so much and hated that his last words to her had been words of bitter anger.

Picturing her face and how broken she had been to hurt him was like all hindsight always too late to do any good.

He had sent his graduation invitation to her at every address that he could find that might pertain to her, hoping that at least one of them would make its way to her.

It was all the hope he had left.

He stood up fast when he heard the loud gasp from his mom and a strangled sob from his brother. He quickly made his way downstairs to find them in tears as they stared at the television.

"Dean you shouldn't…." His dad started to say but Dean's eyes locked on the TV screen seeing Arandi's beautiful face staring back at him. The words being spoken sifting into his brain as he began to shake uncontrollably.

"Once again we regret to inform the world that Queen Arandilia of Greckla was pronounced dead this morning due to heart failure from an illness she was unable to recover from."

Dean stopped breathing as he fell back against the wall. He couldn't manage to pull anything else in and didn't care if he died right now too.

John slapped him soundly and Dean sucked in air staring blindly at his father, tears streaming down his face.

The only woman he had had ever loved completely and endlessly was dead and his life meant nothing without her.

"No!" He screamed shoving Sam away as his brother tried to comfort him. Didn't they understand that there would be no comfort from this?

She would never know that he had tried to get to her to tell her he would love her no matter what. She had died thinking that he hated her and that was a fresh wound being filled with salt and alcohol in his very soul.

He ran for the door and jumped the porch in one stride running with everything he had towards the barn. He was glad that Winchester had been left to the arena to ride later so Dean jumped onto his bare back and pushed him to begin to run.

They cleared the fence beautifully and Dean pushed the horse to go as fast as he could.

He had no idea where he was going but he did know that he didn't care if he ever came back.

He heard Arandi's laughter in his head and he was blinded by the air in his face and the tears that stung his eyes. What the fuck was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to do?

He felt Winchester trying to slow down but Dean wouldn't let him so the horse veered on his own to avoid the trees. They cleared a fallen tree barely but Winchester back hoof got caught on a branch making him twist dangerously and Dean didn't have the grip that he needed on the horses mane.

He slid sideways as the horse did the same and the world spotted out painfully as the horse rolled over him on the ground.

His still recovering ribs felt the solid impact. His eyes stared up into the blue sky as the horse struggled to get up. He could hear Sam crying out for him but he could do nothing but lie there feeling his will to live ebb away into complete and total nothing.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made up Arandi's country please forgive my laziness.

Thanks for reading!


	12. BREATH OF LIFE

BREATH OF LIFE

Dean stared at the ceiling of his room. He was there again, had not been spared the mercy of death. He was going to suffer the rest of his miserable life, he had no choice but to for his family. He could never be the cause of their grief.

It had been hard enough waking up in the hospital again seeing their sad and stricken faces.

He had managed only to reinjure his ribs. The ground had been too soft for him to be crushed.

Sam had convinced the doctor that his brother was stubborn not suicidal. Maybe it would have done him some good to be locked up in a padded cell for a little while.

He knew if he dwelled on things too long he could truly go mad and if one more person told him that he would be happy again, that there was someone else out there for him, he was going to be quite capable of murder.

No one understood that Arandi hadn't been just some girl that broke his heart. He had truly fallen in love with her and there would be no one else.

He would never be able to date without thinking of Arandi and no woman should be subjected to that.

Jeremy was looking better and better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean you shouldn't be lifting anything that heavy." Sam said quietly behind him as he threw the bale of hay.

The pain slid through his chest and abdomen but he didn't care anymore, pain was the only thing that made him realize that he was still alive.

"I'm fine Sam."

"Mom has lunch ready."

"I'm not hungry." Dean muttered.

"Man Dean you really need to stop this, you didn't eat dinner or breakfast and that's not good."

"Spare the fucking lectures Sam."

Dean gasped in surprise as he was shoved into the wall forcefully.

"I've had it Dean! I can't take this shit anymore. We get that you're suffering and all we want to do is help you. Stop this please Dean, I want my brother back!"

Dean stared at his brother in shock seeing the tears going down his cheeks and he felt the throbbing in his ribs, really felt it.

"I'm still here Sammy." He managed to push out.

Sam eyes widened at the implication. "Oh god Dean you can't….." Sam fell to his knees and Dean went with him.

"I won't, I promise no matter how empty or dead I feel inside I won't because of you and mom and dad. I would never do that to you." Dean hitched putting his forehead to Sam's.

"Dean just the fact that you thought about it is like a dagger to my heart." Sam sobbed.

"I'm sorry Sammy I really am but no one understands."

"I lost Jade too."

Dean nodded, he realized that Sam had lost someone too but how could he make his brother realize how much more different his situation was compared to his.

"Will you please eat?" Sam said.

"Yeah Sammy for you anything" Dean sighed and hoped he could keep it down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean managed to pass all of his tests and get caught up on all his school work in order to graduate with the rest of his class.

He had kept mostly to himself when he was at school and he ate his lunch alone outside by a cluster of trees.

Chris joined him every other day and they mostly just talked about school.

Days before graduation Chris joined him again.

"Dean you and I have been friends for a long time man and I really want to see you be happy." Chris said.

"I'm never going to be completely happy ever again Chris, I'm basically just going through the motions." Dean shrugged.

Chris stared at Dean. "She wouldn't want you do this to yourself, you know that right?"

Dean's chest felt tight as he stood up. "I have to go." He pushed out and ran for his truck.

He did his best not to speed all the way home. He stumbled from his truck into the barn and fell to his knees in front of Winchester and cried and he couldn't stop.

Arandi's death had shocked him and he had cried for her but he hadn't allowed himself to grieve and have to truly face a life without her.

He felt strong arms around him and he fell into them and let himself grieve the love that he had lost and accept that Arandi would never want for him to give up his life for her.

Even in her death Dean wanted nothing more than to do whatever he knew would make her happy.

"She's always going to be a part of you sport." John said as he held his son close.

Dean nodded and let out a long stuttered breath. For her life would move on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean squirmed in his dress clothes and graduation gown as his parents took a million and one pictures and Sam videoed him.

He was trying his best to look happy but right now this soon, still involved a lot of faking it.

Hugging and kissing his parents he headed into the stadium to join the rest of his classmates. They got last minute directions and went to theirs seats facing the crowds before them of family and friends.

The ceremony started and Dean was never gladder that his graduating class was only a hundred and thirteen people especially when it went in alphabetical order.

When his name was called he moved forward on automatic and did everything he was supposed to do. Posing a few seconds for the pictures.

He scanned the crowd and began to walk back to his seat. He nearly fell when his eyes fell on a pair of very familiar blue eyes. He stopped and stared thinking for sure that he was losing his mind, that there had to be more than one person in the world with that deep color of blue eyes.

This woman had blond hair and Arandi would never dress like that but his heart told him different.

When you love someone that much you just know.

"Arandi." He whispered. He sensed the person behind him so he began to move again. He didn't want to cause a scene as much as he wanted to take off running like a raging maniac he knew that if that really was her she didn't want to be spotted.

He didn't hear a word that followed. He barely could keep himself still.

When everyone else threw their caps in the air, he was already moving towards the crowds afraid that she would be gone.

Everyone was standing and he couldn't see her anymore, his heart was racing in panic that he truly was losing his mind.

He found the seat where she had been and found only a program left on the chair but written across it were the words that made him feel alive for the first time in so long.

'I'll be by the lake.'

Suddenly he couldn't wait to get home.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	13. MANHOOD

MANHOOD

Dean was so glad that his parents had decided to make his graduation party the following day so he was being allowed to spend that night out with friends.

He took off in his truck making it look as if that was exactly what he was doing but he cut off toward the lake instead.

When he saw no other car there or horse or anything his heart sank thinking he had taken too long. Then he noticed the slight glimmer of candle light in the darkness and he got out of the truck and made his way to the trees around the lake.

He found her there on a blanket surrounded by candles with an array of finger foods and drink. She stepped towards him and the second she touched him he felt himself come back to life.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and breathed her in.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you." She whispered.

"I thought you had died, that hurt more than anything. I thought you had died thinking that I hated you."

"I was only days away from having to marry Tobian I was sick so sick just being away from you from thinking about what I had done to you and then I found out about the accident and that was my fault too. I got the invitation and I couldn't stop crying. Anyway my father and Stepheno saw how sick I was getting and that I would never survive my wedding day so they helped me fake my death even at the risk of being executed. Stepheno gave me a drug that simulated death to fool Tobian's doctors and then my father quickly took my body away for mourning."

"When I thought you had died I wanted to be dead too but I stuck it out for my family and because Chris told me that you would never want me to think like that."

"Chris is a smart boy." Arandi sighed against Dean's chest. "I never believed I would be in your arms again."

"I will never let you go again, never."

"You forgive me that easily?" She asked lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"My queen I will forgive you for anything as long as you love me."

"I am no longer royalty, my death moves someone else into my place."

"You are still my queen no matter who says different. So now what?"

"I have to stay hidden, until Tobian marries another, what my father did was a great betrayal. I was hoping that your parents would have a forgiving heart such as yours. If Tobian ever finds out what happened he could have me killed."

Dean's heart beat a mile a minute at the thought that he could lose Arandi again. "We'll talk to them together in the morning, if they don't accept you then we'll move on and I'll keep you safe."

Arandi sighed. "I feel safe for the first time since I left you. Now let's celebrate your graduation."

They sat, ate, and talked enjoying each other's company.

Dean leaned back against a tree pulling Arandi to lay with her back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

Arandi sighed loudly. "I cried myself to sleep many a night thinking I would never feel you again."

"Did he touch you?" Dean asked in a whisper feeling his insides flip at the thought.

"He kissed me in the hospital and I got worse." Arandi explained.

"I kissed Jeremy." He blurted.

Arandi turned to look at him curiously.

"I was so lost and hurting and he was there even though he knew that I knew how he felt, he still tried to help me. Then one night I just kissed him."

"And then?" Arandi prodded.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be but nothing like kissing you."

"What about Jeremy?"

"I apologized for being so forward but he thanked me said now he didn't have to wonder for the rest of his life what it felt like to kiss me." Dean blushed. "I told him there was no way the he could love me and he said that he wouldn't know until he fell in love with someone else."

Arandi stared at him. "Dean are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Dean thought about it, only realizing now what he probably would have ended up doing. "Yeah I would have gone with Jeremy if I hadn't gotten you back. I would have rather been with someone that thought they loved me and I already knew than to ever date again. Believe me Arandi after you there would be no other woman in my life."

Arandi stared at him again. "I love you Dean Winchester and I think that was the most romantic thing you could have said to me."

Dean laughed and it felt good. "That I would have made a life with a man for losing you?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too Arandi."

They moved in to kiss and soon clothes was slipping off and Dean felt more alive than ever as he slid into her warmth and had her sweet moans in his ears as they made love under the stars and moved the earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had gotten them into the furthest cabin from the house and they spent the night there, making love until they couldn't move.

They had missed each other so much and really Arandi was terrified that she would have to leave Dean again if things got really bad. She was risking everything to be with him.

They cleaned up and then walked hand in hand to face the Winchester parents.

Dean dreaded what they would say and readied himself to argue and defend Arandi. He loved his parents and Sam, would give his life for them at any given moment but this was his life, this was what he wanted and they either accepted it or dealt with it.

He sure didn't expect for his mom to drop what she had in her hands and rush to Arandi and take her into tight hug thanking God that she was alive.

He turned to look at his dad who didn't say a word as Arandi explained the story one more time.

"Of course we'll help you." Mary replied.

"I thought you would hate me." Arandi hitched.

"My dear what you have done to come back to Dean how can we hate you for loving our son so much and we know he loves you." Mary went on taking John's hand.

Dean looked at his dad waiting for the axe to fall. John was a true hard ass and tended to hold a grudge when someone fucked with his family. So Dean's mouth came a bit unhinged when his dad finally spoke.

"If this is what our son wants then we will back him up." He said. "You're risking your life for real coming here for Dean that only shows me that you care very much for him and in this day and age that is very rare. While I still think you are both too young to be so intense, I can't be a hypocrite and say that I didn't walk through my own walls of fire to be with Mary. Nothing as dramatic as falling in love with a real queen but love worth dying for none the less."

"I have no life without him sir and dying for Dean would come without a thought." Arandi replied.

Sam spoke for the first time. "You actually did die for him."

"Yeah I guess I did." Arandi smiled. "By the way Jade will be arriving tomorrow. She had to be extra sneaky."

Sam blushed but smiled huge.

Mary sighed and fell into John's arms. Both her sons had found love and that was a little more than she could handle right now.

"We already have a number of horses coming for the summer so there will be a lot of people coming through, you will have to stay out of sight." John stated.

"I want to help out not just be a burden. I can disguise myself really well and I'm going to have to anyway and so will Jade. We have to be careful for a while."

Dean wasn't too thrilled with the idea of Arandi not looking like Arandi but he would tolerate anything to be with her.

John looked at Mary and she shrugged. "I can't stop you Arandi but if things get bad it will be taken care of the Winchester way."

Arandi nodded and squeezed Dean's hand. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Mary pulled away from John. "Come on darling you might as well sleep in the house and not the cabins. Let's get a guest room ready for you and your sister."

Dean started to open his mouth.

"No Dean she's not sharing a room with you. It's hard enough pretending my boys are still innocent so don't ruin this for me." Mary chided.

"Yes ma'am." Dean murmured and threw a glance at his dad who was about to keel over from trying not to burst into laughter.

Dean pouted and Arandi wanted nothing more than to kiss it away but she didn't dare in front of his parents.

Instead she gave his hand another squeeze then followed Mary up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

John had not been kidding about how busy Winchester Haven got during the summer, they were booked solid straight through to the end of September.

Arandi and Jade helped keep the cabins tidy with Mary but Arandi loved helping with the horses too. There was always new ones arriving but Winchester was the king of the Haven barn. He stood proud and elegant among all the others.

"He's still yours, you know." Dean had said to her.

"No, I gave him to you and he will forever be yours."

"Well remind later that I have to thank you." Dean smiled hotly, leaning in to run his tongue over her plump lips.

"Oh I'll remind you alright." Arandi purred pulling him down hard by the neck.

John clearing his throat brought them back to reality. Both of them beet red.

"Boy if you want your momma to rip you a new one, just keep that up." John snorted.

"It was just kissing." Dean grumbled feeling all of the kid that got caught stealing candy.

John grinned huge. "Son you were wearing her, literally, and I love you and all that but please as your father the last time I saw your manliness was when you were potty training. Do me a favor and go take a cold shower."

Dean wanted to melt into the ground unbelieving that Arandi was actually giggling at the fact that his dad had noticed the very prominent bulge in his jeans.

"Come on dad really?" Dean groaned trying to discreetly adjust himself.

John laughed loudly. "You didn't really expect me to let that one get away did you?"

Dean shot Arandi a glare with little fire and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat on the fence of the riding arena watching two teen girls trying to get the hang of their horses.

Arandi was off talking to their mother and he couldn't get over how entirely different she looked with different color hair and contacts. If he hadn't know it was her he would have been easily fooled.

Her kisses though would give her away every single time.

Dean smiled at her when she looked at him. The days were absolutely fantastic since she had come back and with Jade there too, it was complete.

He knew that Arandi missed her dad but they all knew it was best not to communicate with him for a while.

Things arrived for them every day though under the guise of deliveries for the Haven.

Dean sighed deeply maybe life wasn't perfect but he felt like he had the next best thing. It was getting tiresome having to sneak around just to have sex but he didn't dare risk pissing his mom off. Her temper was just as fiery as John's and ten times scarier somehow.

"You're looking much better." Jeremy suddenly said behind him.

Dean startled nearly falling off of the fence. "Jeremy hey I thought you were off in Hawaii or something."

"Got back yesterday and it was nothing but paradise well almost." Jeremy said lowering his eyes.

Dean felt the heat of embarrassment creeping up his neck. "I am better." He quickly changed the course of the conversation.

"So what's the secret?" Jeremy asked stepping back as Dean slid off the fence.

Dean didn't know what to say. How heartless would Jeremy think he was if he said that he had met someone new already? He studied Jeremy closely and decided then and there that if there was anyone that he could trust it was Jeremy.

"I'll tell you but first I want you to meet someone." Dean motioned Arandi over.

Jeremy watched with interest as the blonde, green eyed beauty made her way to them.

"Jeremy this is Alexis." Dean said. "Alexis I'd like you to meet one of my closest friends Jeremy.

Jeremy studied Alexis curiously. "Nice to meet you."

Arandi smiled. "Likewise." Pure Texas drawl.

"She's the reason I'm better." Dean sighed.

Jeremy shot a surprised look at Dean. "But I thought….you…Dean?"

Dean looked at Arandi. "I truly believe that I can trust him."

Arandi nodded. "Hi Jeremy." She said using her own voice.

Jeremy's blood drained from his face and he stumbled back a step. "What the fuck? You're supposed to be dead."

"As far as all the world is concerned, I am." Arandi said evenly.

Jeremy remained silent for a few minutes just looking as if he was watching a tennis match.

"You can't tell anyone Jeremy." Dean said gently.

"Anything Dean. I can't believe it myself so why would I say anything? Just the fact that you trust me with something so huge. Thanks for that."

Dean nodded and smiled.

Jeremy thought it was the best look on Dean but he'd keep that to himself for the rest of his life.

"So you gave up everything to be with Dean?" Jeremy whispered.

"My whole life." Arandi nodded.

"That's great. I mean that you love him that much. If anyone deserves that type of love it's Dean."

Dean blushed at the mushy undertone.

Arandi punched Jeremy lightly on the arm. "Yeah buddy and I don't share."

Jeremy was the color of a lobster. "You told her didn't you?"

Dean rubbed his neck. "Well yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Because she's your girlfriend."

"Exactly and I don't want to lie to her."

"It wasn't what you think Arandi." Jeremy stuttered unable to meet her eyes.

"Oh so you're not in love with my man and you hadn't dreamed of doing that for years?" Arandi said teasingly.

As impossible as it seemed Jeremy only grew redder.

"I'm kidding Jeremy. Thank you for being there for him." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"S'what friends are for." He garbled as he kicked at the dirt with the toe of his boot.

A sly grin spread across Arandi's face and Dean gulped. He knew that look and god help them all.

"I bet it was hot to watch but of course no one got to see that, too bad neither one of you has the balls to do it again."

Dean and Jeremy both shot daggers at her.

She grinned huge. "I'm just saying."

"I thought you didn't want to share?" Dean prodded.

"It's not sharing unless you go all the way love now there I draw the line." She started toward the barn to help Dean with the horses left abandoned by the bored teen girls.

Dean looked at Jeremy and then followed figuring that the subject was now dropped.

He grunted in stunned shock when Jeremy shoved him against the wall and crashed their lips together.

The first kiss had been fast but this time Jeremy decided it was now or never and he had to know even if it burned in his heart for all eternity that it would never be his.

Dean couldn't find it in him to resist when Jeremy's tongue slid past his lips. His eyes widened at the intrusion and he feared that the Haven guests would find them like this but everything just sort of fizzled to nothing when he saw the look on Arandi's face.

It was a gorgeous mix of jealousy, what the fuck, and 'fuck that's hot.'

Not to be out done, Dean grabbed fistfuls of Jeremy's shirt and pulled him closer pushing his own tongue into the mix. He wasn't sure how to place the fact that when Jeremy moaned Dean tingled from head to toe.

It was when he felt the hard line of Jeremy's cock that he gently but firmly pushed Jeremy away.

Jeremy stumbled back gasping wide eyed. "I'm sorry fuck I'm so sorry."

Dean looked at Arandi as he wiped his lips slowly.

"Well seems like there are plenty of balls to be had." Arandi broke the awkward silence.

"Dean…." Jeremy began.

"It's ok Jeremy." Dean replied even though he was still shell shocked and more turned on than he would ever, ever admit to a living soul. Although he was pretty sure that the evidence was more than noticeable.

He just would never let anyone touch him in that way but Arandi.

"I need to go." Jeremy said his eyes bright.

"Don't make a deal Jeremy please. It was a dare and we're human man. Alright?" Dean continued placing his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy nodded and swallowed hard. He turned to Arandi. "I didn't mean for it to get that far."

"It's all good dude but now you know right?

Jeremy looked lost for a second then he pulled himself together. "Yeah now I know." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Arandi frowned. She had only meant it as a teasing little game, she hadn't meant to hurt Jeremy like that. She seemed really good at hurting people unintentionally.

She could see in his eyes that any doubt of the feelings that he had for Dean was gone. He was in love with Dean and this had just cemented the deal to a completely solid formation.

"I'm the one that is sorry, Jeremy." She whispered as she hugged him. "I didn't open that gashing wound."

Jeremy sighed into her neck and Dean felt the unnecessary jealousy thrum straight through him. "You take good care of him, you make sure he's so happy that it sends seismic readings around the world. I never want to see that heartbreaking desperation in his eyes again. One broken heart is enough."

Arandi knew that he didn't mean Dean with the last sentence and so did Dean.

"Jeremy don't man." Dean mumbled.

I can't help how I feel Dean I sure as hell can't change it." Jeremy growled. "It's not your fault, it's not. I knew from the start you were straight and I had all the time in the world to change directions but I didn't so it's on me. The fucking hollow pit in my chest is all on me."

The three stood in uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry Dean. My inner drama queen had to make an appearance." Jeremy smiled.

Dean shook his head ruefully. "I know it doesn't mean much but I'm here for as your friend, always."

"It means a lot Dean that you don't ask me to stay away for being the ass that I was all that time and then finding out that I'm gay and then throwing myself at you. You have to be all descent about it and make me fall harder."

Dean blushed crimson. "If it makes any difference at all, I would choose you if I were gay."

Jeremy looked Dean in the eyes reading him. "It makes a difference." He whispered. He started to walk away and stopped without turning around. "I came really to tell you that I'm leaving in a couple of days to California. It's about one of the safest places to be gay. I just wanted to say goodbye. If I had known Arandi was still alive I would have just called."

"Keep in touch and take care of yourself." Dean said turning Jeremy around and hugging him.

Jeremy nodded and walked away rapidly.

Dean stood watching him feeling all types of wrong and Arandi pulled him into a hug.

"I didn't mean for that to go that way."

"I know baby. That poor guy is always getting the bad."

"He'll be ok, there is someone out there for him that will make him happy and he'll forget about you."

Dean nodded but in his thoughts he was confused as to why he didn't want to be forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean hadn't been able to sleep. His life was going good for once. Arandi was with him and his parents were on his side. Having Arandi was bliss in every sense of the word because she made him content and very, very satisfied.

The things that they had done on prom night had been mere practice for the things they were getting into now. Hell yeah fucking blissed out ecstasy it was. Forever and ever amen.

He was grateful for his youthful stamina and grateful Arandi was a sexual goddess.

He had gone to the barn earlier than usual and gotten as much done as he could before the sun came up.

He rode out on Winchester as the sun began to make its appearance and he felt good. Riding was his escape, nothing was better.

Winchester made it magical the way he moved and jumped. He settled to trot as he headed back to the house, his stomach growling and he was sure everyone was wondering where he was.

He noticed the fancy car heading up the drive and thought nothing of it until it honked and came to stop. The driver rolled down the window and motioned him over.

Dean rode Winchester closer and Dean looked over the car and thought how nice it must be to be able to afford such extravagance. "Can I help you?" He asked politely.

The window in the back rolled down and Dean stared into honey colored eyes of a handsome man. Dean's gut twisted with instincts telling him what he dreaded.

"I am Tobian Rivulet and I am here to take my wife home."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!

I don't know why I felt the need to add Jeremy to this story. He just came to me one day and I added him in. Hey it doesn't always have to be another woman that makes you jealous.


	14. LOVE CHALLENGE

LOVE CHALLENGE

Dean went completely tense a million plus thoughts speeding through his brain. Rage and terror racing neck and neck. Not the terror of this man but the terror of losing Arandi all over again.

"Don't even attempt to deny that she is here." Tobian said coolly.

"Oh she's here with me." Dean said his voice showing a sureness that he did not feel but hell would freeze over and the devil would be giving figure skating lessons before this man took Arandi from him. "Who told you she was here?"

"I'm no fool. Things just didn't seem right. So when her father disappeared I had her body exhumed, only there was no body. I knew she had been here before so I had people check and when they told me that there two women working here about the same body type and age, a few pictures and I knew. I would know that body anywhere."

"You wish you knew her body." Dean growled.

"I will soon enough." Tobian growled back fire in his eyes.

Dean smirked, the fucker thought he knew fury, he hadn't met the Winchester's yet.

"Your royalty does you no good here and you are not welcome." Dean said evenly.

Tobian smirked. "This is far from over little boy."

"I'm more man than you will ever be."

The window rolled up and the car turned and went back. Dean waited until it was out of sight then raced back to the house.

He put Winchester in the arena and ran to the house. He could hear Arandi laughing with his mom and her sister and now he had to tell her this.

Everyone knew something was wrong the second he entered the room and he just stared at Arandi wishing that they could just be left in peace.

"Dean what's wrong?" His mom asked.

"Tobian knows you're here." He said to Arandi.

Arandi leaned against the wall feeling suddenly weak and very angry.

"He was coming here to get you but I told him that he was not allowed on the property. I'm sure he's going to find a way to get here."

"We need to go now." Jade said in fear.

"No! I'm tired of running." Arandi said defiantly. "This is going to end one way or another but he will not rule my life any longer." She fell into Dean's arms as he approached her.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I will die before I go with him."

"Don't say that."

"There is nothing left to do."

"Yes there is Arandi." Jade interrupted.

"No Jade I will not allow it." Arandi glared at her sister.

"What? What is it?"

"As Arandi's lover you have the right to challenge Tobian for her hand." Jade continued even as her sister threw fiery daggers with her eyes.

Dean wished that Jade had used another word besides lover in front of his mom.

"What do you mean like a duel?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"Things are not as primitive anymore but it can be dangerous."

"No." Arandi insisted. "It's too dangerous. Tobian is trained in everything."

"I will die before I let you go." Dean said staring into Arandi's eyes as he cupped her face.

Mary stared at them knowing she couldn't stop her son from doing what he wanted because his love and desire for the woman he held now was so intense nothing else mattered in the world. She was no fool she had seen what Arandi's absence had done to her son the first time. If it happened again she would lose him for sure so at least his way there was a stitch of hope.

"What is the challenge?" John appeared in the kitchen having heard everything from the other room.

"If Dean challenges Tobian then Tobian chooses the challenge." Jade said still ignoring the glares of her sister.

"He's going to challenge you to something he knows that you're not good at." Arandi said fearfully.

Dean smiled. "Baby he doesn't know me from Adam and I've got a few surprises in me." He hugged her tight. "I'd rather fight for you and fail than not fight at all."

Arandi nodded then. "Alright I have faith in you."

Jade took her phone out of her pocket and called Stepheno so that they could have some of their own people there when things went down.

She turned to Dean. "You have to go to wherever he is staying and challenge him face to face. He has to accept or he forfeits Arandi to you. Hopefully it will be that simple."

Dean has seen the look in Tobian's eyes and he knew that it would never be that simple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean told Arandi to stay at his house with his parents while he went with Stepheno to confront Tobian at the Grand Hotel where he was staying.

Dean stared out the window of the car not used to being driven anywhere.

"You must show no fear when you face Tobian." Stepheno said. "He thinks he's got the upper hand of things but you're young and strong you stand a great chance."

"Thank you Stepheno for everything." Dean replied.

"She deserves happiness and you give her that."

"She is everything to me."

Stepheno smiled. "As if I can't see that in your eyes or hers. She gave up a kingdom for you never take that for granted."

Dean met Stepheno's eyes in the mirror. "Trust me I won't."

Arriving at the hotel Stepheno got them past the front desk with his credentials and they headed to Tobian's room. Guards stood at the door and Stepheno stood confidently.

"Master Dean Winchester wishes company with the king."

"On what basis?"

Stepheno turned to look at Dean signaling for him to speak.

Dean stood at his full height and didn't flinch his voice rich and thick. "I'm here to challenge him for her majesty's hand."

The guard exchanged amused looks and one of them headed into the room and returned moments later motioning for Dean to enter the room.

Dean entered the extravagant room which had more guards and Tobian stood with two glasses of golden liquid.

He offered one to Dean and Stepheno gave him a slight nod to take the offering.

Dean took the glass and waited for Tobian to drink his before he drank. Whatever the drink was it was strong but really tasteful and Dean let it burn smoothly down his throat without as much as a flinch.

He wasn't a heavy drinker but he'd had his share of stolen drinks from his parents stash.

Tobian looked impressed and grinned smugly. "So you are here to challenge me?"

"Yes."

"If I don't accept then I give up Arandi's hand." Tobian did the whole act as if he was actually thinking about doing just that but then he smiled. "I accept and I think I want an interesting variety for this challenge."

Dean looked at Stepheno who looked worried but said nothing.

"Three days from today we will meet at Winchester Haven and have a mixed martial arts fight, no referee and last man standing type of fight."

Dean sighed thinking he just might be able to get by that challenge with his bulk and speed.

"Then if you are able to stand we will have our own athletic event just not so difficult with a swim across that impressive lake, followed by a three mile run, then some target shooting, and then a horse race around the entire length of your property." Tobian said his stance sure that Dean didn't stand a chance at any of the challenges.

Dean remained calm as he stared at Tobian and though Tobian was older and regal Dean was still just slightly taller. He extended his hand to shake to accept the challenge.

Tobian stared at his hand for a second before taking it in a strong grasp and shaking. "Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into Mr. Winchester?"

Dean tightened his grip just a bit as the corner of his lip curled slightly his green eyes sparkling. "I'm a Texan and a Winchester through and through your highness maybe it is you that should be wondering what you have gotten yourself into."

With that he turned and walked out the door.

Tobian gave a slight chuckle as he watched the young man walk away with extreme confidence and he thought this was going to be more interesting than he had first assumed.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
